Adam's Secret
by HazzaTL3
Summary: After spending the day fishing Adam feels an explosion prompting him to transform into He-man. However, an injured Teela witnesses it. Will this result in her learning his secret identity or will she believe she imagined it while in a coma? This is an eventual AdamxTeela, with some one sided AdamxLyn too.
1. Chapter 1 (new) Adam's PoV

Sorry for those expecting a new chapter, this is actually the all new revamped beta'd version of Chapter 1, together with my Amazing Beta hooked and my reader NelumboGryffindor, I will be reworking all 7 chapters and re-uploading each of them.

I will leave the original 7 chapters up for now.

* * *

Prince Adam reclined on the banks of the river which flowed near his home, the Royal Palace near the city of Eternos. Next to him a fishing rod rested against a nearby rock. "Man, this is great," he said to Cringer who was laying down next to him.

The green tiger raised his head. "You can say that again Adam. I prefer this to fighting Skeletor and his army any day," the tiger replied lazily. "So when are you going to catch me a fish?"

The prince let out a roar of laughter. "Cringe, you know you're always hungry," he replied as he checked the rod. When the float bobbed he shouted, "I got one, Cat!" He struggled a bit to reel in the catch.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I hope it's a big trout!" Cringer exclaimed as he watched the battle with growing excitement.

"Nearly got it," Adam muttered to himself as the bob neared the river bank. Eventually he won the battle and his prize; a large haddock which hung suspended in mid-air at the end of the line. "Well, it's not a trout cat," he replied with an apologetic tone.

Drooling the tiger eyed the fish hungrily. "Oh well, I'm so hungry I'll eat it anyway."

The prince killed it before extracting the hook from its mouth. He glanced at Cringer who was still drooling.

'_I could give it to him but I've got to check that paperwork for Teela,_' he thought as he placed the fish in a nearby bucket. "Sorry cat, this is for Teela. I promised her a fresh fish dinner tonight. I also promised Teela I'd get the guards' paperwork sorted before her meeting with Father this afternoon. Let's get back home."

Noticing the look of disappointment on the tiger's face, the prince smiled down at his good friend.

"Sorry cat. Tell you what. I'll ask Chef Allen to save you the head and whatever he doesn't cook. Deal?" Adam offered before walking away toward the waiting Wind Raider.

"But I wanted it all! You can always catch her another one," the tiger complained before dejectedly following after his master.

At the palace, Adam headed toward the kitchen when he noticed Teela walking down the corridor towards him. "Uh…hi, Tee." _'I hope she doesn't want the paperwork already. I have not finished checking it yet,_' his mind worriedly scolded.

She walked over to him, a stern expression on her face. "Adam! Just where have you been all morning?" she demanded, placing her left hand on her hip and poking him in the chest with her finger.

He lifted the bucket and showed her the fish inside it. "Fishing. I did promise you fresh fish for dinner tonight, remember?"

The captain of the royal guard sighed. "You did but I thought you would have gotten one from one of the fishermen at the market. You do have duties to attend to," she reminded him, her voice laced with irritation.

Adam smiled. "I would have but I thought you would have preferred one that I caught myself." _'Looks like she doesn't want the papers as yet,_' he thought in relief.

She shook her head and replied, "I appreciate the thought Adam however you missed today's training session." She smirked adding, "Now, I'll have to go tougher on you tomorrow." She quickly glanced at her wrist as her com-link beeped. "Oh, I need that paperwork you promised you would complete by 1pm please."

Nodding his acknowledgement, he watched as she quickly turned and walked away to answer the call. "Dad?"

When she was gone, he continued toward the kitchen to hand the chef the haddock.

As he left the kitchen a small explosion reverberated in the hallway. A bit shaken, he sighed and picked himself off of the floor and rubbed his arm. '_I'd better go check it out,_' he mused worriedly.

The alarm sounded as he rushed into a nearby room. After a quick check to ensure it was empty, the prince pulled his sword out of the scabbard on his back. _'Hope this doesn't take long,_' he thought before chanting, "By the power of Greyskull!" The familiar surge of power surrounded his body instantly transforming him. "I have the power!" he finished.

"Adam? What the...?"

He froze. He knew that voice.

'No, it can't be!' his mind shouted as he turned around and saw Teela standing there, her mouth slightly open in shock. _'Damn, it was her. I'm caught!_' He looked over at her unsure as to what to say. He realised she was bleeding and her left arm was hanging limp.

"Teela, where did you come from?" he said looking at her. _'What do I do?_' his mind panicked.

She opened her mouth wider and spoke, "Adam, is that really you? When, err, how... are you... He-Man?"

"Well…," the hero scratched his head unsure of himself. He opened his mouth to speak but she suddenly fell forward.

He-Man rushed toward her catching her just before her face collided with the floor. She was unconscious so he carried her to a sofa in the room and gently laid her down. The alarm continued but he ignored it; his concern for Teela taking precedence. _'Please be okay, Tee,_' he thought as he started checking her for injuries. He discovered she had a broken arm and a couple of cuts on her torso and arms. Stepping away from her and looking around the room, he noticed that a couple of lockers were destroyed indicating that this was the location of the explosion. _'Why here? It would have caused no damage here,_' he mused.

There was no sign of anyone else in the vicinity so he breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like He-Man's not needed after all." He called Man-At-Arms on his com-link.

"Duncan, I'm in the rest room by the kitchens. There has been an explosion here. No sign of any intruders."

"Yeah, I am aware of the explosion and have dispatched guards to investigate. They are on their way now. Is there any sign of Teela? Her com-link is not online. Last I heard she was investigating the source of strange readings in that room."

"Yes I am with her now. I don't know how to tell you this."

"What is it He-Man. Is my daughter alright?"

"Duncan, your daughter has been hurt in the blast. I'm taking her to the infirmary now."

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know. I will come to check on her as soon as I can."

He let the power return as the alarm stopped. '_Don't worry Tee. I'll get you to medical,_' he thought as he leaned down and lifted her up in his arms. He rushed out of the room toward the infirmary and, passing the guards, he rushed down the corridor.

As he entered the infirmary cradling Teela in his arms, she weakly opened her eyes. "Adam? Where are we?"

Adam's heart lifted; she was awake! "Teela? Are you alright? We're in the infirmary. You have a broken arm and you've been badly hurt. I checked you out and found some bad cuts on your body." He smiled down at her but she didn't reply so he continued.

"When I left the kitchen I felt the explosion so I rushed into the room to investigate. I found you crumpled on the floor unconscious. So after checking for injuries, I brought you here." She still did not reply so he realised she once again fell unconscious.

A doctor came over and noticed Teela unconscious in his arms. "I am sorry for the delay my prince. Follow me," he stated urgently.

_'Great. It would have to be Doc Brown, her old boyfriend,_' Adam's mind muttered sarcastically as he followed the doctor toward the Royal Wing. Brown pointed at a door. "Lay her in there. I will be in shortly to examine her."

He gingerly placed her on the bed and watched unwilling to leave her side as the physician came in a moment later with a nurse. After the examination, he started to stitch her cuts closed. The nurse applied healing salve to aid in the healing process.

"My prince, she has some cuts which will be healed in a couple of hours. I just need to X-ray her arm to determine the severity of the damage to the bone."

Nodding, he helped roll her bed to the X-ray room as his mind pleaded, _'Please be alright, Tee._'

The doctor placed a cloak over Teela's torso and handed one to Adam. "We're doing the X-ray now. Put it on. It will protect you from the radiation," the doctor explained as Adam complied.

After the X-rays were done, they returned to her room finding Duncan waiting inside and pacing. "I came as quickly as I could lad!" He glanced at Teela. "How is she?"

The doctor walked over to Man-At-Arms and informed him of Teela's condition, adding, "The X-rays should be ready now. I'll be right back," he stated before leaving the room.

Walking over to Teela's bedside, Duncan stood next to Adam. "I just got preliminary findings on the explosion. It seems to be a low yield explosive used by the anti-royalist movement."

The prince nodded then looked back at Teela. "She's in a coma," he stated in shock, his eyes filled with fear. _'What if she doesn't awake? We could lose her,_' his mind started panicking.

"I know. Doc Brown just filled me in," Duncan replied, his face lined with worry." Take a rest lad. I'll stay with her."

He shook his head, "No, I want to be here when she awakens. I want to make sure she is alright." _'Please, I hope she awakes soon._' His thoughts were interrupted as his com-link beeped. He debated ignoring it but raised his wrist and answered it. "Adam here."

"Son, where are you?" his father's voice sounded.

"In the infirmary. Teela was injured by a small explosion so I brought her here for treatment," he explained.

"That explains why I am unable to contact her. She was due here for a meeting at one."

_'The meeting… I all but forgot about that,_' he realised. "I have Teela's paperwork. I shall bring it over right away."

"You have it? I understand you want to be with Teela, but I need that paperwork. Be sure to bring them to me immediately. Commander Chris and I are starting the meeting shortly."

_'Better hurry,_' he thought. "Yes, Father." He closed the com-link and looked at Duncan.

"I need to go to my office and will check on her in a couple of hours."

"I'll let you know if her condition changes," Duncan replied.

Adam thanked him before leaving medical.

In his study, he quickly pulled Teela's paperwork from his to-do pile._ 'I swear this pile is getting larger every time I look at it,_' his mind muttered as he left his study and headed for the meeting room where his father was waiting.

Inside he handed the paperwork to his father, "How is she, son?"

"She is in a coma. Man-At Arms is with her now," he replied.

"Son, I understand you care deeply for Teela. We all do." Randor placed a hand on Adams shoulder. "However, as heir to this kingdom you need to put your feelings aside, so I expect to see the urgent files completed and returned to me before 5."

"Yes father, I shall make a start on them right now," he said before leaving the meeting room and heading back to his study. _'I'd better deal with the urgent stuff then,'_ he decided.

Sitting at his desk, he pulled the first file and started reading it.

After a couple of minutes, he was still staring at the first page; his mind was unable to concentrate on the task. Every time he tried to read it he kept wondering about Teela and how she was faring. Closing the file he threw it back on top of the to-do pile. He got up and stretched his muscles. _'I can't concentrate on these trivial tasks Father assigns me'_.

He left his office and headed back to medical. He had to see how Teela was doing.

* * *

I would like to once again thank hooked and NelumboGryffindor for their help with this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 (new) Teela's PoV

This is the all new and much improved version of chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 1 -Teela's PoV

Teela stood in the palace training area with a couple of the new royal guard recruits. They lay on the floor panting, "Go easy on us, captain. This is training."

The warrior maiden looked at them. _'I am sure these latest recruits are better than the last ones we had'_, she thought smiling to herself. "I am, we are in the middle of a cold war with Skeletor and the forces of evil. If it wasn't for He-Man and the other masters we would have all been slaves or worse by now. Now get up. It's time for you to practice unarmed combat." The guardsmen groaned but partnered up to practice their drills.

* * *

After finishing training the recruits, she stretched her muscles and glanced at her com-link checking the time display on it. _'__H__e's late again__. __Should have been here 15 minutes ago,__'_ she thought as the recruits went back to their regular duties. _'I'll wait a while longer__. __Maybe he's on his way'_, she decided. Glancing at the rack of practice swords, she gave an evil smile and grabbed one before activating a training android. _'__M__ight as well practice while I wait for him'_. The android sized her up as she adopted a battle stance. She pounced towards it swinging her blade at its torso. At the last moment the android cartwheeled away from her narrowly avoided the blow before rushing back to land a hit to her side surprising her. The warrior jumped back out of range as the android went on an all-out offense causing her warrior instincts to kick in. It allowed her to avoid the onslaught of blows and deliver a few of her own.

A couple of minutes into the battle the android short circuited and fell over as sparks flashed from its joints. Teela held the sword up high in celebration as the training android got up and returned to its docking station.

"That was impressive my daughter." She turned and saw her father, Man-At-Arms, leaning against the wall. "You are still keeping your guard too low allowing your opponent the opportunity to get past it. It's causing you have to dodge more often. If you adjust your block a little, you can deflect the incoming blows easier and go on the offense quicker. Here let me show you." He walked over to her.

* * *

After Duncan was finished she thanked him for the advice.

He let out a laugh and smiled at her. "You are one of the finest warriors we have. Until now, only the masters have been able to defeat that android!" She nodded at him while placing the training sword back in the rack.

"So how did the prince's training go today?" Duncan asked.

"It's getting harder to give him any these days," she said stretching her muscles. "Ever since this war started he's been less willing to train. He just wants to laze around."

The old warrior nodded. "So he did not turn up for training again?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No, he did not." She looked at her com-link and called him. "No answer so I guess he's ignoring me. When I find him I'll give him a stern telling off; one he won't forgot."

"Don't be too harsh on him. When he does train he shows talent."

She sighed, "I know father, but daily training is part of his schedule. He's probably at the market and can't hear his com-link." Looking at her father's quizzical look she clarified, "When I saw him after breakfast this morning he promised me a fish dinner tonight. So knowing him, he's gone to get me one." She recalled the chat she had with Adam earlier that morning,

***flashback***

Adam was eating his last slice of bacon when Teela entered the dining room and walked right over to her regular place to Adam's left.

"Hi Tee. You're late today…everything alright?"

"Yes, I slept in this morning." She didn't want him to know she was feeling a little under the weather.

"That's not like you Tee. Are you alright? You are always one of the first to rise."

"I know…," _'Please don't pursue this Adam'_, she thought recalling her dream of He-Man carrying her in his powerful arms to a bed in a hidden cave in the evergreen forest. She jumped feeling Adam's hand on her forehead. "What are you doing Adam?" she pushed his hand away.

"I apologise Teela. I was checking you for a fever. I wanted to ensure you weren't coming down with something."

"Just warn me next time you do something like that Adam." She got up and walked to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Tee, your forehead did feel a little hot," he commented.

Sighing she replied, "I forgot to turn the thermostat down in my quarters so I was hot this morning. That's all, Adam. I am fine." _'That dream was so real, did my body really get that hot?'_ She wondered taking a seat next to him once more.

"I know what will help. I'll get Chef Allen to prepare you fish for dinner tonight. I remember in health studies that fish is good for preventing illnesses."

"That sounds good. I look forward to it Adam," she replied before he got up and bade farewell to her.

***end flashback***

"I'll go see Chef Allen to see if that's where he's been." She turned and walked away from her father.

She entered the kitchen and located Chef Allen who was standing next to a new chef.

"Miss Teela," Allen greeted her as she approached him. "How may this humble chef be of assistance? I'm afraid we don't have any chocolate cake today but I will be making it in an hour's time."

She smiled. "I'm not here for any," she stated, wishing her stomach would stop rumbling. _'__I__t does sound good__.__W__hy mention chocolate cake?'_ She dismissed the thought of eating chocolate cake. "I was wondering if Prince Adam has been by today. He missed training so I'm looking for him."

"He was here earlier this morning and asked if I could prepare you fish for dinner tonight. I informed him we had no fresh fish today. He just smiled and said he would go get one for us to prepare for you."

Teela smiled. _'I knew it__!__T__hat's where he is. He's in the market with the fishermen__.__'_ "Thank you, Chef. I look forward to it. He did promise me one this morning so I assume he's at the market."

After leaving the kitchen, she walked down the corridor and saw Adam carrying a bucket. _'__F__ound you__!__Y__ou're in for it now, __M__ister__.__'_ She heard him calling to her so she walked over to him. "Adam! Just where have you been all day?" She admonished him telling him he had missed training when her com-link beeped. _'G__reat timing__,__'_ she thought. Before turning to leave him and answering the call from her father, she reminded him about needing the paperwork he promised to look over for her.

"Teela, the scanners have shown an unusual energy reading in the chef's rest room. I was on the way to check it out. Any sign of Adam?"

"I was just talking to him when you called. He was out fishing. He caught me a fish for dinner tonight. I should have known he'd use that as an excuse to laze around and miss training. I'm by the chef's rest room now so I'll check it for you."

"OK, keep me informed," he replied. "Duncan out."

She lowered her arm. _'__D__uty calls__.__ I'll __vent my frustrations when I see him next,__'_ she thought walking towards the room. Upon entering it, the warrior maiden looked around and found it was empty. She lifted her arm and used the com-link's scanning function to locate the source of the energy reading. It showed that the source was located inside one of the lockers in the far corner. Walking towards it, she noticed that the automatic lights did not illuminate. _'Weird, the lights are not working. I'll get maintenance to take a look at them when I'm done here__,__'_ she thought as she located the locker. At the locker Teela used her override command to open it, finding it to be empty all except for a small package. Scanning the package, it was revealed as the source of the reading.

She carefully opened the package and saw several wires sticking out of a digital display which read 1:00. She raised her com-link to inform her father of her discovery. When the display changed to 0:59, then 0:58 she thought, _'Oh man it's going to explode__!__'_ She resisted the urge to run and grabbed an extinguisher gun from her belt.

'_Ok relax Tee, you can do this__.__Y__ou have 50 seconds left__.__'_ She set the dial on the gun to suppression foam. The display now read 0:42 so she fired the gun spraying the foam into the locker ensuring to cover the display. As the foam hardened she quickly walked away. _'Ok, I calculate 10 seconds left__.__R__un Teela__!__'_

As she turned the corner away from the lockers, the bomb exploded. _'Oh no, I'm still too close!'_ The shockwave hit her sending her flying towards the opposite wall. She lifted her arm to protect her head. As she collided with the wall, she heard the sickening sound of bone breaking causing her to let out an involuntary scream. As she screamed, shards of hardened foam flew toward her cutting into her arms and back.

She slid down the wall and landed harshly on the floor. _'I should have __run__ instead of trying to __suppress__ the explosion__,__'_ she thought while fighting the pain in her arm and resisting the urge to pass out. She lay there for what seemed to be a of couple minutes while her senses slowly returned. _'I'd better signal for help.'_ The warrior tried to activate her emergency beacon on the com-link.

'_Oh where is it__?__ I can't find it__!__I__t should on my wrist__,__'_ she thought as panic passed through her. She realised it had come off. A quick scan of the floor revealed it was laying broken next to her foot. She attempted to get up and to go find help. As she did she heard Adam shouting, "By the power of Greyskull!"

'_What's that__?__I__s that Adam? Why is he here?'_ She found the strength to limp around the corner to where she found Adam. He was standing with his back to her holding a familiar looking sword above his head. A light encircled him. _'__W__hat's that light__?__'_ She thought raising her good arm to shield her eyes. "I have the power!" she heard Adam shout. _'__W__ait, that's not his voice__.__N__o that's... no it can't be. That voice __is__ He-Man's__!__'_

She lowered her arm and saw He-Man standing where Adam had been just moments prior. _'He-Man? Where's Adam__?__I__s Adam He-Man__?__'_ She shook her head in an unsuccessful attempt to clear the sudden foggy feeling. She looked at the man standing in front of her. "Adam? What the...?" she called out to him. He turned to her and asked where she came from. She tried to ask if he was Adam or He-Man but the fog in her mind was getting more intense and she fell unconscious.

* * *

She awoke to find she was being carried by Adam.

"Adam? Where are we?" She managed to ask. _'__D__id I imagine he was He-Man? Was it my imagination seeking a protector and seeing He-Man instead of Adam? Is he…He-Man?'_ She starting wondering as the foggy feeling overwhelmed her. She once again lost consciousness.

* * *

_Hi, just like to say a massive thank you to the amazing hooked. Their help and encouragement has helped in the evolution of this chapter._


	3. Chapter 1 (new) Lynn's PoV

_Chapter 1 Lynn's PoV_

Evil-Lynn stood in the Overlord of Evil's throne room pretending to listen to his latest plan to take the Royal Palace of Eternos. Her mind wandered, '_Blah, blah, blah… I just wish I could blast him and take him out. Then I can free these poor slaves giving them and the other evil warriors their lives back. I would turn Skeletor over to the royal guards to pay for his crimes and I would also finally be free to return home and see Father'_, she thought while imagining blasting Skeletor in the back knocking him out. She would then sit on the throne and give the order that would fulfil the slaves' and the warriors' wishes; their freedom.

She smiled inwardly picturing Beastman and Clawful kicking Skeletor's unconscious body and laughing gleefully as his ribs cracked. She suppressed a small yawn of boredom and looked around finding that Tri-Klops was standing to her left listening attentively to their master's words. She glanced around locating the others who were all scattered around. They seemed to be listening to every word their master spoke.

Without warning, Tri-Klops nudged her with his elbow startling her away from her musing. She glanced back at him angrily and thought, '_How dare him! I should blast him for that. Wait...is he pointing at Skeletor…?_' Her eyes followed the line his finger indicated and, realising to her dread, he _was_ pointing at Skeletor, who was by now looking straight at her.

"Lynn, were you listening to me?"

"Sorry master, I was distracted," she replied seductively. '_Hopefully he won't punish me,'_ she prayed.

He lifted his ram's-head staff and shot a blast of energy at her sending her stumbling back into the wall and causing her to release an involuntary scream.

"I expect everyone's full attention while I'm talking!" he shouted, his eyes shining fiery red. "As I was saying, Lynn, I want you to attack from the east of the palace drawing the masters to your location. While they are dealing with you, I will lead the main attack from the west. We should then be able to finally succeed as they will be forced to split their forces into three groups."

She nodded feigning agreement with his orders. "Yes my lord." '_Wait, did he say three groups?_' She wondered. She debated asking but decided she didn't care to know as it would only incur more of his wrath. She stood there with her eyes on him but only pretended to be listening again while he continued giving details of the plan. The recurring queasy feeling started building. "Get out of my way!" she pushed past Tri-Klops and rushed into the corridor and towards her chambers.

"Stop! Where are you going?" she heard Skeletor shout as she left the throne room.

She groaned. '_I am in for it when I next encounter him._' She debated stopping and returning, but decided that being ill in the throne room would make him even angrier. On the way to her room she saw a washroom and made a detour sealing the door with her magic so none of the others would be able to follow her inside. She stood there leaning against the wall unwilling to risk casting another spell. She feared opening her mouth to utter a revitalise spell as it would make the bile come up. She coughed slightly and rushed to the nearest latrine emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

After an hour in the room, the queasy feeling had finally subsided. She stood in front of a mirror and washbasin washing her face to compose herself. '_Why does this keep happening to me?'__, _she thought while gazing at her reflection. After casting the revitalise spell to dull the abdominal pain, she realised that the heaving had caused the constant mildache to worsen. Once the spell had taken affect, she lowered the seal on the door and opened it. She found Tri-Klops waiting in the corridor for her.

She stood there and stared at him momentarily. 'Dammit, what are you doing here?',her mind muttered.

"Are you OK now?" he asked as she walked down the corridor ignoring him. He followed her. "Lynn?" He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

She turned to glare at him. '_Please, I don't want to hurt you,_' she thought as she brushed his hand away. "Yes I am fine. I just need to lie down for a while," she replied with a hint of irritation in her voice as she resumed walking down the corridor.

"He's not happy, you know. He blasted Beastman and Trap Jaw after you left," he said following her.

'_I suppose I should go heal them but then again they deserve it. Just hope blasting them will mean he's not so harsh on me,_' she thought sarcastically, a small shiver of fear shooting up her spine. "I don't care." she lied lazily.

"I would avoid him if I were you. Before dismissing us he said the attack will be tomorrow at noon."

'_I know he is only looking out for me but I wish he would go work on his doom seekers or whatever he does in his spare time,_' her mind murmured. "I was planning to. Now leave me alone!" she all but shouted, walking into her chambers slamming the door and sealing it locked before Tri-Klops could follow her inside.

The witch sat on the bed whimpering and holding her mid-section. The pain had returned as the revitalise spell hadn't lasted very long. '_That blast must have been intended to make me suffer_', she realised, meaning she had to wait until the pain subsided. She summoned a hot water bottle and placed it over her pelvic region finding the heat helped to ease the pain.

After a while the pain finally started subsiding. '_I have to leave here tonight_. _I need to see a real doctor_,' she thought placing the now cold bottle on her side table before standing up and pacing.

* * *

Evil-Lynn checked her chronograph. '_1 am. everyone should be asleep by now,_' she thought rubbing the sleep from her eyes and summoning a money pouch. She placed all of her savings from her personal safe inside it. She glanced at her meagre personal belongings wishing she could take them with her but knew by doing so, Skeletor would know she had run off and would come after her. She chanted a teleportation spell to leave Snake Mountain and go to the Evergreen Forest near Eternos City. Finishing the chant she remained in her room. '_Why won't it take effect?'_ her mind questioned as she tried again, still unable to cast the teleportation spell. She sighed and resorted to leaving by foot.

The Witch headed for the nearest vehicle dock. Once inside, she looked at the multitude of vehicles and decided to take one of Beastman's gryphons. '_I don't know why you're here but I'm pleased you are,_' she thought as she pet the beast on its head. It seemed to purr in response to her touch. '_Never heard one purr before,'_ she thought while climbing on its back.

After flying for a while she saw Eternos City and the royal palace in the distance. Suppressing a yawn, doubts started forming in her mind. '_Hopefully the medics at the palace medical centre will show compassion and help me,'_ she thought once again reassuring herself.

Locating an ideal clearing just before the edge of the Evergreen Forest on which to land, the gryphon dropped her off. She pet it on the head and cast a spell to free it from Beastman's control. It nudged her gently with its head, just after she removed the harness from its body. Smiling while suppressing her tears, she thought, '_I am going to miss you_,' "Fly free, old friend!"

It let out a soft "screech" in response and flew away. After watching it fly away, she walked into the forest and summoned a barrier and a hammock between two trees. It would serve the dual purpose of allowing her to rest and act as a barrier to hide her location. Satisfied that no one would find her, she climbed onto the hammock. '_Wish I knew how to do this when I was living on the streets of the city,_' she thought as she closed her heavy eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

She awoke and found that the sun was up. A glance at her chronograph revealed it was 10:30am. '_Time to get up,_' she thought stretching her aching muscles, wincing as her ribs and hips ached. She got off the hammock; dispelling it and the barrier before walking toward the city.

Walking along the river she saw Adam reeling in a catch in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him and she had an overwhelming desire to speak to him. As she neared his location he placed a fish in a bucket and walked away with his tiger. She tried to follow him but lost him as he got into a Wind-Raider and took off. She shook her head. '_Missed my chance to speak to him;__it was a golden opportunity to do so in private,_' she thought while continuing her walk towards the city.

As she neared the city's main gate, she started to feel wary of her situation. _'Alright Lynn, relax. Turn yourself in at the palace. More chance of seeing Randor that way,_' she thought as her stomach started rumbling with the urge for something sweet to eat. Looking at the guards, she hesitated. '_The doctors will help me…,_' she reassured herself again '_…I hope'_. She chanted a spell to change her apparel so she would not be recognised as easily before taking a deep breath and strolling casually through the gates past the guards. Inside the city, her senses were overwhelmed by the aroma of food cooking which made her stomach demand food. Looking around, she found herself drawn into a nearby restaurant.

She walked to the counter. '_Why does this place seem so familiar?_' she thought as she spoke to the clerk asking, "Do you serve chocolate cake here?"

The clerk smiled warmly at her and replied, "Why yes we do. In fact we serve the best chocolate cake in the city, miss."

'_The best huh? I've had some pretty amazing cake in my time at the palace,'_ she thought. "I would like an extra-large slice please, and a glass of Honeyblood Nectar."

"I am sorry but we do not serve Nectar anymore."

'_Oh that's right. We attacked the supply caravans a year ago,_' she recalled, remembering leading the attack due to her craving some at the time. She had not wanted to hurt the trader so she just stole a couple of barrels and let the caravan go about its business. She realised the trader must have quit that route, and now, no traders were willing to brave the trade path between Andreenos and Eternos. She regretted her attack. She had not realised the trader would quit. '_I wish I had just purchased some barrels from him,'_ she thought. She had only raided the caravan so she could have a glass of nectar whenever she fancied one. "I'll just have Eternos Tea instead," she informed the clerk.

"Ok so that's a slice of chocolate cake and Eternos Tea. Take a seat and I'll bring it over shortly."

She nodded, thanked him, and took a seat in the corner.

She saw a portrait of the proprietor of the restaurant hanging above the fireplace. Underneath the picture on a plaque it said, "Glyn Westwind, founder and owner." 'This is uncle _Westwind's place. No wonder I recognise this place. I used to live here,_' she realised. '_Here's my chance to pay off that debt I owe him._'

The clerk placed a tray on the table in front of her. She smiled warmly as he hurried back to the counter where another customer was waiting. She picked up the tea pot and poured some into the cup. '_Feels good to have a drink made with clean filtered water for a change,_' she thought as the clear orange liquid filled the cup. She added a small cube of sugar and took a sip. '_Oh ancients, this tastes so good!_' She thought as pleasure shot though her body,the liquid flooding her taste buds. She put the cup down and picked up the generous slice of chocolate cake, quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth since she was drooling in anticipation.

She took a bite of the cake and chewed it thoroughly savouring the intensely satisfying texture of the butter chocolate in the middle of the slice. She loved the sensation of the melting chocolate sliding down her tongue. She took more bites savouring each one. After the fifth, she realised it was all gone. She stared at the empty plate and wiped her figures across it picking up the crumbs before sucking them clean. When she was done, she realised she had a small audience as the clerk was watching her from the counter smiling. "You were right, this is the best chocolate cake I have ever tasted!" she smiled embarrassedly in return.

The clerk stopped staring at her. "I am sorry for staring, it's just that you look familiar somehow. I am pleased you enjoyed it, miss."

She picked up her cup and downed the remainder of her tea quickly refilling it with the last of the remaining liquid.

The clerk walked over and placed a piece of paper in front of her. "The bill miss," he clarified taking the tray and the now empty pot and plate from her table.

She finished her tea and took the cup over to the counter. "Is Glynn about?" she asked as the clerk took it from her.

He looked at her. "I am his son and no we are not hiring miss."

"Oh, I am not looking for a job. I used to live here seven years ago. I kind of have an outstanding debt to pay off."

"Oh, let me go get him. He'll be pleased since we're in desperate need of money right now."

He returned a couple of moments later with an older man whom she recognised as her uncle.

"Hi. I understand you wish to pay off an outstanding debt, miss?"

"I do, I used to live here seven years ago."

The older man looked at her examining her face, his eyes widened in recognition. "Lynn! Is that you my dear? I am sorry for asking you to leave here. I heard you fell in with a bad crowd?"

She shuddered knowing he meant Skeletor. "Yes. I had no money and no place to live. He found me living on the streets, he gave me a home, and a new life away from the streets. He saved me." In shame, she redirected her gaze to the floor. "However, I have come to regret my actions over the last seven years. I have left his service."

"Lynn, I remember what you were like all those years ago. I know all the evil deeds you did were against your will. I know he was somehow controlling you. Remember if you need anything, you can come to me. You are my niece, you are like the daughter I never had."

"Tears started forming in her eyes. '_So my family never gave up on me, after all these years and after all of the evil deeds Skeletor had me do…,_' she thought. "I have come to pay off my debt. I believe I still owe you 500 Eternian Pounds."

"That's about right," he said taking the notes off of her.

"Oh, and this is for the bill. Keep the change," she said as she handed her cousin an E£10 note.

"The bill is only E£4.95. Are you sure about the change?"

'_You are struggling for cash, and I've had several meals in restaurants where I've not paid over the last few years,_' she thought to herself. "Yes, I am quite sure," she replied smiling warmly at the clerk. She bade the men farewell, before leaving the restaurant.

While exploring the city, Lynn made a point to smile warmly and say hello to the numerous city folks she encountered. After a while she had built up her courage to approach the palace gates. She knew once she spoke to the palace guards her freedom would be taken away; that she would have to pay for her numerous crimes.


	4. Chapter 2 (new) Adam's PoV

_I would like to take this opportunity to say a big thank you for the amazing Hooked, without her help I would have abandoned this story months ago. _

_On that subject, I have a small anecdote. When I write these chapters I am constantly questioning myself, "What would 'Hooked' do here?" I mostly do this while reading it over before submitting to her. She will (hopefully) get a kick and curse me for saying this lol, but it works for me. _

_Well, Skeletor is looking at me evilly and aiming his staff at me, so I better stop this and get on with the chapter. please enjoy. _

* * *

In the private medical room that was usually reserved for treating VIPs Adam was pacing nervously, occasionally glancing at the red head lying unconscious in the bed. "Please be alright Teela" he prayed for the umpteenth time since he brought her into medical. A glance at the various monitors in the instrument panel in the wall above her head was showing a low but steady heart rate and her vital statistics showed no change from what they were earlier. Shaking his head, "Still no change." He muttered.

He stopped pacing and stood next to her, "Please wake up" he begged, quickly turning as he heard the whooshing of the door sliding opening.

"Any changes lad?" Duncan asked walking over towards his daughter's bed.

"No, the same readings as they were earlier." The prince replied as he resumed pacing, "Duncan, why won't she wake up?" he asked a tear threatening to escape his eyes.

Placing his hand on her forehead the old warrior whispered, "I don't know lad." He looked over at Adam, "The doctor said she suffered no trauma to the head. They can't identify the cause."

Sighing the Prince looked at Duncan, "I think I know the cause." when Duncan looked up, he continued, "I believe it was caused by extreme shock."

"Shock? She was caught in an explosion, but the doctors dismissed anything physical as a cause, that includes the shock wave released by the blast."

Adam, put his head down in shame, '_He needs to know I had better tell him.'_ "No, not a shockwave, I meant a mental shock. I am the cause, inadvertently, I think she..." he sighed, his larynx tightened and he struggled to speak. '_I can't do this,_'_ but I __must__._

"She what? What are you telling me?"

"I think she..." he was unable to say it, so he grabbed a glass from the sideboard and took a drink, '_Come on Adam, tell him,_' "...she saw my transformation." He managed to finish telling him.

"Transformation..." the old warrior stared at him in confusion, "You mean into… you know who...?" he stared at Adam realising what he meant. Adam nodded in confirmation. "So she saw your transformation. That could explain it..." the old warrior looked to his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder. He started on a monologue, "...She's spent all these years thinking of Prince Adam as a coward and He-Man as the opposite. Yes, this could be more than her mind could handle." He removed his hand, and turned back to Adam.

"She was standing there when I finished transforming..." The prince hung his head to avoid Duncan's gaze, "...It's all my fault. We have lied to her all these years. She used to be my best friend, as kids we were inseparable." He lifted his head up, and looked at Duncan, meeting his gaze, "Why couldn't we have told her from the beginning?" he looked away, '_I need to get out of here, got to be alone for a while. Got to think things through.'_ His eyes located the door, sighing he walked towards it.

"Where are you going?" Duncan called to stop him leaving.

The Prince's hand was hovering over the control panel, he looked back toward Duncan. "I just need to be alone for a bit, to think about how to handle this situation." He pressed a button opening the door and left.

He noticed a few guards were standing guard near the high-security area. '_They weren't there earlier,_' I wonder what's going on. Have they found the culprit that planted the bomb, why didn't Duncan tell me?] He wondered approaching the guards.

"Halt! No-one may enter, only Doctor James may..." the guard stopped abruptly upon realising who was approaching. "Oh Prince Adam please forgive me." He begged.

"At ease. What's going on, who's in there?"

"Evil-Lyn. She walked up to the main palace gate requesting asylum, we took her in for questioning."

Adam nodded. The prince was now staring at the door, '_Lyn? She's here,_' he thought, "Why is she here and not in the cells? Was she injured?"

"She was in the cells. One of the city guards found her whimpering in pain lying rolled up like a ball when he went to collect her food tray, so she was brought here."

He looked at the guard '_Why would she come here when there is excellent medical care in the village of Gornal just a couple miles from Snake Mountain?_' "I assume she's restrained and an anti-magic field is in affect?"

"She is and it is my Prince."

"Then let me in, I wish to talk with her."

"Yes, I should be present for your security."

"I agree."

Opening the door the guard let Adam through before following him.

Adam, gasped in shock. Something inside him told him the woman lying there before him was not the evil sorceress he had expected to see. This was not the evil witch who had used her magic against him and the masters many times over the years. "Lyn? Are you alright?" he asked leaning over her. She was asleep with dried up tears on her cheeks.

"I'll be right here in the corner my prince." Adam looked to the guard and nodded.

He felt Lyn's forehead which felt cool. He noticed there was not just dried up tears on her face there were bits of phlegm and bile on her lips, chin and neck line too. Looking around he saw a wash basin on the side unit to so grabbing a face cloth from it he gently wiped her cheeks clean before moving to her neck and chin area. When he was done he grabbed a small dry towel and wiped the excess water from her exhausted looking face.

He thought about her remembering how she would sit with him and comfort him when he used to have the old recurring nightmare about a hooded wizard taking his parents captive and claiming the throne for himself. He was grateful to have her around as his parents were always busy with state business. She used to sit with him, his head in her lap, her hand stroking his hair to comfort him after his nightmares. He realised that this made the nightmares to be replaced with dreams about her. He found that when he woke he wished he was older, so he could ask for permission to start courting her.

He remembered the pass she had made at him during his sixteenth birthday party and how he wanted to reciprocate but he hadn't due to his remembering their stations. He had managed to stop it since she was 26, ten years older than he was.

He remembered telling Teela about it the next day over breakfast and how his father had heard him telling her. He cringed at how he had reacted, he treated her like a criminal. The prince recalled how after she left the nightmares became more frequent and there was no one there to comfort him. He had felt alone until he broke down in tears in front of his mother. He told her about the dreams and she had apologised for not being there for him. After this she shuffled her schedule, so she was more available for him to see her anytime he needed to.

He shook his head clearing his mind of those thoughts. He walked away from her and noticed a pad on the table. Picking it up, he skimmed through it, discovering it was her medical chart. He read her ailments aloud to himself, "incompletely healed bones, major internal organ damage, 5-7 weeks pregnant, mal-nourishment.." he stopped his monologue and looked over toward her, '_You are pregnant Lyn? No wonder you wanted asylum._' Putting the chart down he started pacing, "I can't let father send her away again; she must remain here." His pacing stopped as she groaned.

"A... Adam?" She questioned, "Quick, please help I don't feel well."

"Lyn, I read your chart. I'll help if I can". He returned to her bedside.

She attempted to reply but was unable to speak before she started heaving.

Grabbing a large pan he shouted to the guard, "Release the field, she's going to choke!" The guard rushed to comply. As the restraining field lowered Adam helped her to get into a sitting position barely getting the pan in place as she started emptying her stomach.

When she was feeling better she looked up at him, "Thank you Adam," she muttered weakly while standing up, stretching, before sitting back on the bed. "I am sorry." She continued, "I was so angry for so many years, at your father and the guards. Skeletor, he used that anger, twisted it. I never meant to hurt you or your mother." She lay in a foetal position grasping her midsection, screaming in pain. She looked up at him "Please, help me..." she sobbed.

"How..." He replied meeting her gaze, "…How can I help you?"

"Let me cast a revitalise spell. Let me dull the pain." She started whimpering her tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please Adam. It's my pelvic region, I don't want to lose my baby."

He didn't know what to say to the witch, he glanced at her shaking his head, "I don't know Lyn." he said.

"I don't want to lose this child." she repeated before grabbing her midsection again and letting out a whimper. "Please let me cast a revitalise spell to numb this pain," she pleaded with him.

Adam, looked to the guard, '_guess it won't hurt to let her do it._' He opened his mouth to give the order.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Lyn." a familiar voice interrupted making him whip his head around to look toward the door. He saw Doctor James standing there, "My prince, no offence, but why are you here?"

Adam responded, "I was leaving the Royal Wing when I saw the guards, so I decided to investigate." He glanced back down at Lyn, his heart sank in sympathy for her. "I know she's our enemy. However, despite all she's done, before my father banished her, she was a good person." He was now looking at the doctor, "She was there for me, took care of me. I just had to come see her." He replied.

Nodding the doctor headed towards Lyn's bed, "I understand that, my prince but I have standing orders to just stabilise her condition, she's our enemy." He looked at the readings on the monitor panel, "Her condition is improving, she should be well enough to return to the cells in a day or two if she keeps improving like this."

"You would allow a pregnant woman to be alone in those cells? I don't care about your orders. I want her to receive the best treatment we can provide."

"I am sorry, your father gave the order himself."

Walking over to the doctor Adam looked directly at him, "I will deal with my father," he heard a pained moan from Lyn. '_Don't worry Lyn, you will get the best treatment here. I promise._'

"Adam thank you but you don't have to do this, I've lived with pain like this for years. If I can just cast my revitalise spell it will go for a few hours." she said before turning to the doctor, "James is that you? Don't you remember our little talks we used to have?"

"I do, but I also remember how many guards you have injured, whose careers you ended in the countless attacks you have been involved in."

Lyn looked away from him in shame, "I am sorry, that wasn't me, not the real me at least." Her eyes welling up, she sat up in the bed making the doctor to take a step back in fear.

"Is the anti-magic field in effect?" James looked to the guard questioningly.

"It is." the guard acknowledged.

Walking over to her bed again, Adam passed her a face cloth. "Thank you," she looked up at him smiling before using it. "I don't care what happens to me, I just want my child to be raised here and not by the Horde." She said handing him the cloth back.

Walking over the doctor spoke to Lyn, "Lyn we were once close friends, but orders are orders."

"I understand," she laid back down, looking at Adam again. "Just make sure my child is alright, please?" He could hear pleading tone in her voice.

James started pacing. A couple moments later, he stopped and looked at Lyn. '_I became a doctor to treat people. I don't care what side of the battle you're on. As my patient I promise you the best treatment I can provide._'

Grabbing a trolley from the corner Doctor James swore to Adam, "I can start treating her injuries straight away. I promise in a couple weeks all her injuries will be as good as gone."

Smiling Adam headed for the door, "Please be sure you give her the best treatment you can."

"I promised and so I will my prince." he rolled the trolley toward her bed and started attending to Lyn.

Adam opened the door, "I'll be on my way then, keep me informed of her situation." he ordered as he exited the room.

* * *

Sitting alone in the dining hall eating a late lunch, Adam felt the Sorceress's presence in his mind, "I understand you have been talking to Evil-Lyn." she spoke telepathically.

"That's right. However, the woman I saw laying in that bed was not the evil witch who fought alongside Skeletor and his minions; it was my former maid."

"Over the years, I have tried to monitor Skeletor, but I have kept an eye on Lyn too. This often is a fruitless task as the mental barriers they maintain makes it near impossible to do. However, over the last month hers has steadily weakened and I have sensed the seed of goodness in her soul growing which has enveloped the darkness. I believe this weakening of her mental barrier is due to her being with child. As a result I can now monitor her more easily. From what I have seen, she was not happy in Snake Mountain. The evil which dwells within her has all but vanished. It was only a matter of time before she left."

"I knew it. She has returned to the kind woman she once was. Thank you **S**orceress."

"I also want to speak about another matter. It seems you have been careless. Teela saw your transformation. However, since her mental faculties have shut down, she..."

"She?" Adam put his fork down, ready to rush to medical to be with her. "Is she alright?" He could hear the sadness in the **S**orceress's voice.

"I am sorry Adam, she is unreachable right now. I have been keeping watch on her and her mind is showing signs of improvement. I believe she will soon wake up."

"That's good." he picked up his fork again and put some food in his mouth, before continuing the telepathic conversation. "Do you know when?"

"Couple of hours I believe. I will inform you when she is ready to do so."

"What do I do about her knowing I'm He-man?"

"We shall see about that. She passed out almost straight away after seeing it. Hopefully she will think it was her imagination and result of a shock since she saw you as Adam when she woke briefly. If she does not I could take the knowledge from her if need be."

Finishing his lunch Adam got up, stretched and suppressed a yawn thinking, '_I must see father to ensure Lyn gets the best treatment available._'

* * *

At the Royal Study the secretary informed him his father was still in negotiations over pay disputes with city guards and could not be disturbed unless it was an emergency. He informed her he just wanted to give an update on Teela's condition; that she was stable.

Since his father was busy he decided to go speak to his mother instead. Knocking on the door of his mother's study, he started thinking that she wasn't there. '_She must be elsewhere._' his mind said as he continued knocking. "Enter." she finally answered prompting the door to open. Inside he saw she wasn't sitting behind her elegant desk that she had designed, the wood had a unique grain to it. Marlena had told him it was designed to look like a type of wood from a tree on Earth called Oak. He stared at the desk and recalled how hard it was for the carpenters to manufacture as it was hard to get the grain to look just right. "Be right with you," he heard her calling from the corner where she maintained a small garden. Looking toward it, he found her watering the lilies.

He put on his best fake guard voice, "My Queen, I bring news about your son."

Dropping the watering can she turned abruptly, "My son! Is he alright, what happened?"

Stifling a laugh he gave her the news, "He's come to see you. He needs some advice."

Looking directly at him she replied, "Adam, you had me worried for a second." she admonished him with her hands on her hips. Marlena stepped closer a huge smile forming on her face, her arms **raised,** held open for him.

He approached his mother accepting the embrace, "So mother, can we talk?"

"Of course. My door is always open to my family. Is everything alright? I thought you would be in medical with Teela?" She had a look of concern on her face.

He broke the embrace, his expression changing to a sombre one, "Teela is stable. Duncan is with her, she's not who I wanted to discuss though."

"Take a seat." she gestured to the comfortable settees that she designed especially for her office. "I'll order refreshments for us." She walked to her desk and pressed a button on it.

A few moments later she took a seat next to him, "I assume then that you know Lyn is in medical?"

He nodded, "I do and I visited her. Upon speaking with her I came to realise that she is no longer the evil witch who has terrorised us over the past few years. She is Lyn, the woman who was my maid who comforted me during my early teenage years."

She looked at him with concern in her eyes, "You spoke to her? How did you feel seeing her again after all these years?"

He didn't want to mention what he had seen ...as He-Man. "I felt sympathy for her. While I was reading her chart she woke up, I could not believe the injuries she's suffering from. What is worse is that father ordered she gets only minimal treatment."

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Marlena prompted for the door to open. A maid carrying a tray entered and set a glass in front of each of them before bowing and making a hasty exit.

His mother took a sip of her drink before continuing the conversation, "Tell me about her injuries. Are they as bad as the rumours suggest?"

He looked away from her as he spoke, "I don't know what the rumours say, but.." he told her about the fractured bones that hadn't healed fully, the various other injuries and how she was begging to be allowed to cast a revitalise spell to ease her suffering. "..She was sobbing and begging me for help." Tears started forming in his eyes as he spoke.

She leaned forward and wiped the stray tear from his cheek with the back of her hand, "It sounds like she is in a worse condition than what I have heard. I assumed the rumours had amplified her condition, making her sound worse than she actually was." She sat there sipping her drink before continuing. "Right, I don't care what your father says, as Queen I will order that she receives full treatment."

He looked at her and took a gulp of his drink. "There's more but you have got to promise not to tell anyone else?"

She put her glass down and looked at him again, "More? What else is there? Of course I promise."

Slowly releasing his breath, he told her, "She's pregnant mom, which is why she came to us requesting asylum. She doesn't care what happens to her, she only wants to make sure her child will be taken care off."

His mother sat there gasping in shock, "She is pregnant? Well that explains the sickness you and the guards described. It sounds like she has morning sickness. It will pass in time. As for her child I will have to speak to Randor, but I know there are childless couples in the city who would be happy to adopt it."

"Mother, what do I do? I saw her lying there helpless, her face caked with dried tears and bile. I just had to clean her up. I also held the pan and comforted her while she was ill. I was ready to order the guard to drop the anti-magic field and allow her to cast her revitalise spell."

"Adam my dear, you are a caring young man. I am glad that you would show compassion toward her, especially knowing she is one of our enemies who on numerous occasions tried to kidnap us all. When she made that pass at you all those years ago, I felt Randor went overboard by banishing her like he did. I felt she should have been transferred and not allowed access to you alone. I am pleased she has come back to us and hope she really has rediscovered the goodness she once had."

"Mother, I spoke to Doctor James. He has agreed to give her the best treatment he can."

"Adam, I am so proud. I don't want to know details of what transpired. I will speak to Randor about her treatment. For now I want you to keep me informed of her condition. I will arrange secure quarters for her to stay in to ensure she is as comfortable here as she can be. I will not allow a pregnant woman to be confined to medical or the prison cells."

"Mother, what do I do if she still has feelings toward me?"

"You are old and mature enough now to be able to handle it."

"Thank you mother, I hope you are correct." He stood, "I am pleased father was busy as I don't fancy facing him over this." He added wile headed for the exit.

"I don't either my son." She said as he walked out.

Back in medical, Adam was unsure whether to go check on Teela or to go and see Lyn. He didn't have to decide for himself as the Sorceress contacted him, "Adam, Teela will be waking up shortly." he thanked her and made his way toward the Royal Wing.

* * *

_Just another quick note to my readers, the OLD chapters of the story will be deleted once the next chapter has been edited and published. _


	5. Chapter 2 Lyn's PoV

I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out, I have had a busy couple of weeks. I would like to thank Hooked for all her hard work in proof reading and kicking my $$ over my stupid mistakes. But enough of my rambling Skeletor is staring at me angrily, so I will get on with the chapter.

* * *

The guards had not believed her when she told them she was Evil-Lyn, when only an hour earlier she walked up to the palace gates and turned herself in. That changed after they had escorted her to a waiting room which had an anti-magic field in effect and her civilian clothing spell faded.

She was taken to the security office and ordered to stand in front of a desk. She had an uneasy feeling, 'What have I gotten myself into here?' She thought, ignoring the leering gaze of the guard sitting behind the desk.

"So why have you come here, witch?" The guard, who she remembered as being Guard Commander Chris asked her again.

"I already told you, I came here to claim asylum," She replied, not liking the way he was leering at her.

"So you claim. However, I do not believe you. You have caused many of our best guards to retire." He got up out of his chair and started pacing.

While examining his body language, she started recalling the weeks after she was dismissed from the palace, during which time he had offered to take her in; saying he would make her his spouse. She knew he had only said those things to get her into his bed, and when he was done with her she would have been discarded and thrown back out onto the street. "Please, you have to believe me, I regret my actions of the last few years. Skeletor used me, twisted me. I apologise for all I have done. Please, you have to let me see King Randor or Prince Adam."

He stopped his pacing and turned to face her. "Tell me, why do you wish to see them?"

She looked away from his perverse gaze and said, "I told you already, I wish to plead for asylum. I wish to use my powers for the purpose they were originally intended; for good."

"I shall consider your request. However, you must earn your audience with them." She felt his gaze drop from her face and down toward her chest.

She feared the answer but asked anyway, "So how do I do that?"

The guard walked around the desk toward her and stroked her arm. "I am sure we can come to some arrangement." Smiling at her he cupped her chin with his hand. "Appease me. You are a beautiful woman Lyn." He released her chin and slipped her helmet from her head, causing her long flowing white hair to fall free. He placed the helmet on the desk before stroking her hair. "A kiss."

The witch felt her anger build at his touching her like he was but suppressed it, resisting the urge to blast him with her magic. "What?" She replied.

"You seek an audience with the king or the prince? You have to earn it. You can start by giving me a kiss, a real one."

"I will not, I would rather help Beastman clean the animal pens."

"Then rot in jail, witch." He turned away from her and walked back around the desk.

"Wait." He stopped and turned to face her. "I... I will do it. Just promise I can see Adam or Randor if I do this."

The guard smiled at her, "Appease me, and I will put in your request."

She sighed and leaned into him kissing him, quickly breaking it as she felt his mouth open and his tongue on her lips. "OK, now contact them."

The guard licked his lips, "I said a real kiss, not a grandmother one. Appease me."

She shuddered, but kissed him again parting her lips to allow his tongue entry. As the kiss deepened he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer so he could squeeze her buttocks.

After he broke the kiss he stepped away from her looking at her chest, "That was a good start, now strip. Start by removing your top."

She looked at him with disgust. "What? There is no way I would ever do that."

"Fine, then spend the rest of your life in the cells." He grabbed her arm and led her out of the office.

Walking into the dungeons, he ordered another guard to unlock the deepest darkest cell they had. After escorting her inside, he spun her round to face him, "Last chance. Are you going to show me them?"

"No!" She replied again with venom in her voice, before squealing in shock as he pushed her down harshly onto the bunk.

Leaning over her she shrunk back in fear, "Only way out of here and get your audience is by appeasing me. I had only wanted to look, however, now even if you agree to show me I want to touch them, to massage them. Remember the longer you take to decide the more I'll want." He left the cell laughing.

She sat on the bunk her face in her hands, trying not to start sobbing. "Oh and if you try telling any of the other guards about this, remember I am in command here."

Looking up she saw him standing there in the door way smirking and examining her. "I thought that Teela was Captain of the guard?" She asked in confusion.

"She is, but of the royal guard. This is the city guard. I am the prison commander." He turned, then looked back at her. "Oh and we have an anti-magic field in place so your witch powers are worthless," he added as he slammed and locked the cell door.

She lay there on the bunk thinking about his request for a kiss, how easily she had given in and kissed a man she loathed. She started feeling dirty, shuddering while thinking about his groping of her backside. 'I never expected this.' She thought, 'When did the guards become so corrupt here? How does 'HE' get away with this?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sickness in her stomach, glancing round the cell she saw a wash basin. She jumped up off the bunk and rushed to the basin emptying her stomach into it.

When she was finished, she lay back down on the bunk holding her midsection whimpering in pain, 'Not again.' she thought as the pain intensified. She chanted the revitilise spell to no avail, her whimpering grew as she heard a door opening from outside. Fearing Chris was returning, she sat up and adjusted her clothing covering her chest as best she could. She stared at the cell door, relieved when another guard approached carrying a tray of food. "Time to eat, miss," he said slipping the tray onto a shelf in the door. She tried to stand but was unable to as she sank back onto the bunk, letting out a whimper as a sharp pain shot through her pelvis causing her to wrap her arms round her waist.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked watching concerned for her as she held her midsection.

She looked up pleading with him, "Please I need a doctor, I need to cast a revilalise spell."

He considered her request momentarily, "Sorry. Commander Chris said you are to remain here." He said walking away.

"Please!" She screamed out, "I need a doctor," She managed to say whilst whimpering.

She heard the outside door shut and lock. She glanced at the tray which caused her stomach to start rumbling, 'I could murder some chocolate cake.' She thought sarcastically.

Fighting the pain she managed to stand and walk over to the tray. She attempted to pick it up but found was unable to as the serving area was designed to prevent it. She lifted the cloth cover and squealed in joy; before her lay a piece of chocolate cake. She eyed it hungrily, but decided to have the mashed potato and slice of beef first. As she stood there eating, she thought about how well cooked the food was. When the main course was finished she picked up the cake and bit into it. 'This is amazing.' She thought finding it was her favourite; triple chocolate. She quickly finished the slice and grabbed the plastic glass, taking a trial sip. Her eyes widened as instead of the expected water it was freshly squeezed Andreenos Honey Nectar. She took the cup to her bunk to finish it later. Sitting down, she heard a faint distant siren, 'Skeletor's attacking? No, he better not be here for me!' She thought to herself as she lay on the bed holding her midsection, since the pain in her midsection had resumed.

She was woken by a banging on the cell, the guard from before was holding what appeared to be another food tray, "Cup please." He pointed toward where she had placed it. Nodding she sat up, grabbed the cup and finished the Nectar. As she stood she wrapped her arms round her waist again moaning in pain and fell back onto the bunk, "Miss, you alright?"

She looked up at him, "No, the pain has worsened." She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes, "Please, you must help, I need a doctor."

Sighing he removed the old food tray placing it atop the one he was carrying. "I'll see what I can do," he said walking away.

"Don't leave, I need a doctor," she whimpered.

The pain started to ease as she was sick into the wash basin. Once she felt better, she washed her face and returned to the bunk. As she sat the outside door creaked open. She stood as the food guard appeared at the cell door. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked as she put her head down.

"I need a medic, please," she asked him again as he called for guards, she hated this situation and wished she had never met Skeletor.

She heard the cell door open and she looked up watching as the food guard entered with other guards standing at the door, "What are you doing?" She asked as he approached her.

"I don't care what Chris ordered. I can't let you suffer like this." He held his hand out for her.

She attempted to stand and take his hand, but was unable to as the pain resumed. "Please, I need a doctor."

"Relax," He smiled at her, "I'll take you to medical," he said before picking her up bridal style.

Feeling too exhausted to resist him she put an arm around his neck. Resting her other on her midsection, she managed to thank him as she lost consciousness.

Opening her eyes she found she was still in the guard's arms and they were in what looked like a high-security infirmary. A familiar looking doctor was pointing at a bed. She was lowered onto it by the guard who then stood watch from the corner as the doctor started examining her. She found she was only partially aware of what the doctor was doing, as she fought the desire to pass out again.

Waking up, she tried to sit up but was unable to move. "I see Simon took pity on you," she heard a familiar voice speaking.

Turning her head she saw Chris standing guard by the door. "He has a heart that's why,"

"Maybe, but it cost him his job," he smirked.

The door opened and King Randor and the doctor walked in.

"Lyn, I told you eight years ago, never to return here due to your inappropriate behaviour with my son. Since you left this palace, you joined the forces of evil and have terrorised this whole planet as well as my family. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My liege, there is nothing I can say to justify my actions of the past eight years. The terrorist acts I did was due to being manipulated by Skeletor. He found me living on the streets. He took me in, gave me somewhere I can call home. Over time I had become the evil witch Evil-Lyn. Over the last few months I started to hate him for twisting me like he did. I have tried to come up with a plan to overthrow him and free the slaves, but he is too powerful for me to overthrow alone."

"Enough. I'll save this for your trial." He looked to the doctor, "James I want you to stabilise her condition. Find out what's causing her pain and treat it. I want only minimal basic treatment." He then turned to Chris, "Commander, I want you to keep watch over her. Keep me informed."

Both men saluted as Randor left with Chris following. James walked over to her, "Alright Lyn I just have a couple more tests to make."

After the examination, James confirmed her suspicions about being pregnant.

She stared at him in horror, "How can I be pregnant?" She thought of that night a month ago. "I only had intercourse that one time just over a month ago. Granted I've felt ill every day since. But pregnant?"

"These tests are 100% accurate Lyn. I am sorry to be the bearer of ill news."

"No. I can't be pregnant, I just can't," she stared at him sobbing.

James stood there unsure of what to do and eventually walked closer to her. "Want me to locate and inform the father for you?"

"No..." She looked up at James, 'No way I can tell him, or anyone who the father is.' she thought as she continued, "...he's just someone I met in a bar. I was feeling down, I had had a few too many drinks. I cannot remember who he was." She lied, knowing revealing who the father was would cause too many problems. "I need to be alone, I promise I won't leave."

James smiled, knowing the restraining field was in place to limit her movement. "Alright, get some rest. I'll be back in a couple hours."

Watching as he left she tried to sit up, panicking slightly upon realising she couldn't move her body only her arms and head slightly. The panic attack made her feel queasy and she emptied her stomach over her pillow.

She saw a button on the side which said, 'emergency', which she was able to reach so she pressed it.

A couple moments later a guard rushed in with his weapon drawn. Seeing her laying there with the bile all over her pillow, he put his weapon away. "I'll call a nurse to change your pillow miss," he said leave leaving the room.

After the nurse was finished exchanging the pillow, Lyn started feeling tired so she closed her eyes.

She woke up and saw Prince Adam pacing back and forth. Her heart raced, she couldn't believe her luck. The Crown Prince was right there reading her file, which meant he knew about her being pregnant. She looked over to him wanting to discuss her situation; see if he would help her. "A...Adam." She called his attention. As he turned she felt the sickness building up. "Quick, please help I don't feel well."

She started heaving as Adam lifted her up into a sitting position.

Starting to feel better, she said weakly, "Thank you my prince." As she stood up to stretch her aching bones, she sensed she shouldn't be up out of the bed so she lay back down. "Adam, I am sorry. I was so angry for so many years..." She started explaining to him, but her pain returned, 'Not now.' She thought as she rolled over on her side grasping her midsection, screaming in pain, she looked up at him. "Help me, let me cast a revitalise spell. Let me ease the pain." She started whimpering as the tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Please help me Adam. It's my pelvic region, am I going to lose this baby?"

She lay there whimpering waiting on his response. "I don't know Lyn," he finally said. Her emotions overflowed and she starting sobbing.

"I don't want to lose this child," she told him before grabbing her midsection again and letting out another whimper. "Please let me cast a revitalise spell to numb this pain," she pleaded.

She looked over as a familiar voice spoke, "I'm afraid I can't allow that Lyn." The voice said from the door. The prince turned to the door and saw Doctor James standing there. "My prince, no offence, but why are you here?" She listened to their conversation while riding out the pain.

She heard the conversation ending, so she spoke again. "Adam thank you, but you don't have to do this, I've lived with this pain for years. If I can just cast my revitilise spell it will go for a couple hours," she said before turning to the doctor. "James is that you? Don't you remember those little talks we used to have?" She decided to try and appeal to his humanity.

"I do, but I also remember how many guards you have injured, whose careers you ended in the countless attacks you have been involved in."

Lyn looked away from him, her hopes waning. "I am sorry, that wasn't me, not the real me at least." She sat up in the bed making the doctor to take a step back in fear.

"The anti-magic field still in effect?" he asked Commander Chris.

"It is." Chris acknowledged.

She took the face cloth which was offered to her by Adam, "Thank you." She looked up at him, smiling before wiping her face clean. "I don't care what happens to me, I just want my child to be raised here and not by the Horde," she said returning the cloth.

James approached her. "Lyn we were once close friends, but orders are orders."

"I understand," She told him, then laid back down. She looked to Adam, "Just make sure my child is alright, please?"

Doctor James swore to Adam, "I can start treating her injuries now, I promise in a couple weeks all her injuries will be as good as gone."

She watched as Adam headed for the door. "Please be sure you give her the best treatment you can."

"I promised and so I will my prince." James replied.

The Doctor rolled a trolley toward her bed and started treating her.

Adam opened the door. "I'll be on my way then, keep me informed of her situation," he ordered as he exited the room.

She looked to James. "I appreciate this. I swear I will find a way to pay you back someday for this kindness."

* * *

Hi, next chapter is written, just in the Beta checking stage. I make no promises as to when it'll be published, depends how hard Hooked needs to kick my $$ again lol.


	6. Chapter 3 (Lyn's and Adam's)

Hi guys I have no good explanation for the long delay in posting this chapter. I just lost the muse to write this story. The good news is Chapter 4 is as good as ready it should be posted in a couple days, maybe less.

I have decided instead of having a single point of View per update, I'll switch between views in each.

Also a huge thank you to the amazing Hooked, with her collaboration these chapters have really evolved.

* * *

**Lyn's PoV**

Lyn watched as the prince left the room, she was alone once again with the Doctor, but unlike with Commander Chris she trusted this man. This man like Adam was one of her former friends. He was a man she had spared from near certain death during the time she used the shaping staff to imprison Randor and replace him with Beastman.

[**Flashback**]

"Those fools don't suspect a thing," She said to Beastman _'Now just need to think of a way to use this staff to deceive Skeletor,' _she thought laughing.

"Lyn, is that you?" She froze, one of the palace residents had recognised her she realised; Beastman rushed forward grabbing the person.

She raised her hand to blast them, but stopped short of doing so recognising the person, _'James! Why do you have to recognise me with Beastman here?'_ She longed to rush to him and explain the situation, but knew Beastman would tell Skeletor foiling her true plans. "Put him down," she ordered realising the beast was strangling him. "I'll deal with him."

The witch walked over to the man, swaying her hips sexily, knowing it would distract Beastman enough for him to let the doctor go. Leaning in, she projected her mind into his, _'I'm going to let __Randor_ _go unharmed soon. I plan for this kidnapping to fail. I'm only pretending to work with Skeletor. One day I'll overthrow him and turn everyone in for punishment. Trust me, please,'_ the message was planted in his mind, she touched his shoulder sending a healing pulse through his body, _'Pretend to not remember my being here, and go,'_ she added, backing away from him.

She watched on as the doctor grabbed his throat coughing as he left the room. Laughing menacingly, she turned to Beastman, "That was a close call, he won't remember us…his mind was weak."

"You wiped his memory?" The beast asked her.

"I did," she replied irritated at his dumb question. She stopped laughing, and composed herself, "Let's go. We've a show to give to those fools, Queen Marlena expects us in court," she said as they left the quiet dining room.

[**End Flashback**]

She found herself looking at James who was preparing the equipment, she felt the old familiar desire to talk to him, to tell him things she had kept hidden from everyone else. "Thank you for not telling anyone who I was that time, when I pretended to be a traveling magician."

James stopped working, "It was a difficult position for me to be in, especially after you ordered Randor to stop strangling me."

She sighed giving a sly smile, "That was Beastman in disguise."

"Yeah, I heard a couple hours later. But I had no trouble keeping your secret. At the time I assumed you had brainwashed him or something."

"No, just imprisoned and replaced him. He wasn't happy to see me."

She stopped speaking to him and started wondering, _'Why do I feel so at peace with him? Except for the shaping staff incident, it's been nearly a decade since we last spoke,'_ her thoughts were interrupted when he changed the topic, "Lyn, you should know, I don't care what Randor said. As a doctor, as well as your friend, I would have given you the best treatment I could give regardless of what his orders were." He smiled warmly, "As for _'making it up to me,'_ well, you don't need to, just seeing you able to live a good pain free life will be thanks enough."

She looked at him, "James, out of all the things I'm missing during my banishment, I'm missing our chats the most," she confessed to him. "I want to tell you so much, but don't know where to start," she continued then stopped as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There will be plenty of time later to talk. But right now, I want to start your treatment by repairing your damaged hip joint. It's the cause of your abdominal pain." He reached for a white gown which he handed her, "I need you to get changed into this medical gown."

She nodded, and got up off the bed and started unfastening her breastplate.

"Whoa, hold on a second, I didn't mean literally in front of me. Let me turn on the privacy screen for you first," he said, pressing a button on the control panel which caused a cloudy white field to encircle the area around the bed with James on the other side. "Ok, now this field gives you privacy. Meaning while I can still see your silhouette I can't see anything you'd rather keep hidden from public view."

"Oh, well thank you for your consideration..." she said blushing, "...I'll resume getting changed then," she looked over at him noticing he was just a vague figure who was now leaning over a desk.

A couple of minutes later she was wearing the gown and was laying on her back with a blanket covering her entire body except for a section allowing him access to her abdominal and hip region. "Alright Lyn, I'm going to start the examination momentarily to find the extent of the damage to the joint. To do this I need you to stay conscious so you can let me know if you feel any tenderness. Since this could be painful, this mask will numb you so you don't feel **it** too much."

She nodded as he positioned the mask over her face.

A couple of hours later, the doctor had found the reason for the abdominal pain. He explained to her how her hip joint had been dislocated and improperly healed due to bits of bone that had splintered and the shards had gotten caught in the surrounding muscles and organs. He was astonished it hadn't caused an infection killing her.

"It's the revitalise spell, it kills infections and repairs minor bone breakages," she explained, "I cast it daily in Snake Mountain."

"Well, I can remove the bone fragments, but due to your being pregnant it could lead to complications but the risk is slim. This operation will leave some heavy scarring,"

"I understand, please continue," she said giving her consent to proceed.

"I need to put you to sleep for the surgery," he told her. "Also I need assistance."

"I don't mind, I have trust in you James..."

He smiled, "Ok just count to three," he said switching the air flow in the mask she wore.

"One, Two..," she never reached three as sleep took her.

**Adam's POV**

Entering the Royal Wing the Prince walked into Teela's room. Inside Duncan was sitting there sleeping peacefully. _'Must have been here all afternoon,'_ the prince thought as he silently approached the Captain's bed. The vital readings on the monitor screens had shown significant improvements which confirmed what the sorceress had told him, "That she was about to wake."

Taking a seat by Teela's side, he leaned over taking her hand in his as she took a deep breath and whispered, "He-A-Adam..?"

Adam gulped, _'So, this is it...'_ he thought looking at her. He spoke nervously, "I'm here Teela. How do you feel?"

Turning her head to look at him, her eyes opened, "Adam? How did I get here?" Her dry throat gave her voice a raspy tone. She stared at him, "The ex... explosion... is... is everyone alright?"

Adam didn't know what to say, all of his relief was being replaced with concern. He thought about the extent to which he craved sharing his secret with her. He knew he would be in for it the day she actually learned his secret. He nodded in response understanding he should avoid adding stress to her situation.

He got up and positioned a glass of water near her mouth after helping her sit up. Teela sighed audibly at the respite. After taking a drink she tried again, "I... I am sorry, I cannot think clearly. Adam, after the explosion, I saw you rush in... then there was this blinding flash... I thought I saw He-Man standing in the room. He was there and you... you were gone?"

'Oh, this is bad,' Adam realised. He was tempted to tell her he wasn't actually gone. He wanted to tell her, 'Teela, you simply missed that I was there,'

Closing her eyes Teela continued, "The next thing I remember was you, Adam. You were carrying me into the infirmary." She paused and opened her eyes to look at him again, seemingly just realising where she was. "Adam, did... did you bring me here? I could have sworn I saw He-Man. Or I thought he was you? Or you were him? It must have been you. He-Man would have been busy fending off Skeletor and his goons."

Reaching out he placed his hand atop hers trying to soothe her. "Relax Teela, it was me. When I was leaving the kitchen, I felt the explosion. So I rushed over looking for somewhere to hide. While looking around at the damage in the room I found you lying there unconscious. You were bleeding from several wounds so naturally I brought you here."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Well, thank you. I... am sorry. I keep going round in circles here. My head hurts. I think I'll need some more sleep."

After lying down she continued, "Thank you Adam. I tried to signal for help but my com-link got damaged in the blast. I must have passed out before you found me. That second flash I saw, just you rushed in… it was my imagination right? Did you see anything... or anyone?"

"Teela, thank the elders you are awake. How are you?" Duncan spoke from the chair, having woken up.

Teela replied with a meek smile, "I just awoke father and am alright. Adam was telling me how he found me injured, so he brought me here."

The old warrior who now stood by her bed looked at Adam. "I didn't realise you were back lad. Guess my sleep awareness is failing me."

"More like my stealth training is working. I just didn't want to wake you," Adam retorted quickly hiding the cheeky grin his lips formed.

"Is it lad?" The old warrior jibed affectionately before turning back to his daughter. "So did you call the doctor?"

"No, not yet I'll signal now," Adam said pressing the call button on the instrument panel prompting an almost immediate opening of the door as the doctor entered.

"Father, I am fine. I'm just tired, hungry, and have this dull headache which is starting to fade already." Teela answered.

Doctor Brown approached and noticed Teela was awake, "Ah, good to see you awake Captain," looking at the two men he asked them, "How long has she been awake?"

"About 5 minutes, Doctor." Adam responded.

"That's good," he picked up her chart, glancing at it before walking over to them. "I need to examine her and ask her some questions."

The two men left her bedside and started heading for the door when the doctor called over, "You can wait here; just give me some room."

Duncan looked at Adam's expression. "I need to speak to the Prince about a private matter. We'll be back soon." He informed the doctor.

"We'll be right outside Teela. Rest well." Adam assured her before following Duncan.

Man-At-Arms guided Adam to a break room nearby. Inside Duncan ordered the nurse in the sitting room to leave so they could chat in private. Watching her leave Duncan keyed in a command on the door's keypad. "We can talk in private now lad. I didn't hear the whole conversation you had with Teela. I only heard from when she mentioned seeing you then He-Man. I was going to speak up at that moment, tell her maybe her mind was looking for someone to help her… that she imagined He-Man standing there. I was satisfied with your reply."

Adam started to reply but they felt the Sorceress' presence entering their minds. _'Duncan, I do not think that would have been a __good idea as her __mind is fractured. This has caused her to become extremely confused over Adam due to her being on the brink of learning the truth.'_ Duncan looked at Adam, the Sorceress continued, _'It looks to be more than she can handle at this time, especially given her current condition. To protect her sanity, her mind might again retreat into itself causing her to slip back into a coma, one she may never wake from. We must learn what she remembers about the incident.__However, we need to proceed with caution, as she must not be subjected to any unnecessary stress.__Adam's secret must be kept within as tight a circle as possible but if the time comes, I know she __can be __trusted with it.'_

The men looked at each other again. Adam responded throatily, "So we reveal the truth to her, tell her that the man she thinks of as a coward is in fact He-Man, the man she thinks of as Eternia's greatest hero? Would that help her?"

_'I do not think it's time for her to learn the secret just yet. She thinks that Prince Adam and He-Man are two contrasting people; she cares deeply for both. She is confused, Adam. She cannot imagine you as being both men, even if it will help her to gain some understanding of her feelings for you and your alter-ego. In her best interest, do not say or confirm anything, I will continue monitoring her. With time, the elders may deem it fit for her to know the secret,' _the Sorceress replied.

"I understand," Adam said, "Why didn't we let her in on this from the start? I loved her, I wanted to share my life with her." Noticing Duncan raising his eye-brows, he added, "I want to court her, Duncan. However, ever since He-Man came into the picture her whole attitude towards me has changed and I can't blame her." His face was clouded with emotions that were hard to name.

_'Adam, this was for the greater good as well as for her, as well as your own safety. Great sacrifices are to be expected from those that follow the path of good who seek to conquer evil.' _The Sorceress replied as her presence left his mind.

Adam couldn't help but feel that the last bit was more for Teela'na herself. In this battle of protecting Grayskull's secret power, her sacrifice had been the greatest; yet she faced it alone. He took a deep breath and faced his mentor again. "I understand what she's saying Duncan. It's just difficult to fight alongside her and talk about myself in the third person with her while I'm He-Man. The worst part is facing her disappointment; looking at her eyes when she fails to see me for who I truly am."

Placing a hand on Adam's shoulder Man-At-Arms spoke, "It is difficult for her too, Adam. She has seen you at your best and now at your supposedly worst. I can relate to your dilemma. There have been a few weak moments on my side as well when Teela or Randor consult me about their insecurities and lack of faith in you as the Crown Prince. They wish you would take your responsibilities seriously; just like your sister has done on Etheria. It has tested me to my limit at times, but these are our tests. You must understand Adam, He-Man maybe the most powerful man in the universe, but Skeletor isn't a distant second. It is not just He-Man's strength, it is your character and your utilisation of that strength, through your deeds, which help you win every time. These hard earned victories will one day bring peace to Eternia lad. One day."

"I am sorry. I guess I never thought how hard it is for you, Orko and even Cringer," squaring his shoulders he put on a sly smile, "Well guess I may soon have a lot of explaining to do to Teela."

"We both will. I guess it's settled for now. Teela needs us by her side and we must wait for Teela'na's decision before confirming her theories." He headed for the keypad to drop the privacy field.

"Wait before we return..." Adam stopped him before he could type in the key combination. "I also want to discuss the situation with Ly... Evil-Lyn," he needed Man-At-Arms to understand and review the whole situation. The light air suddenly turned thick to him when he registered his friend's expression. Her presence in the infirmary might have failed to appeal to the old warrior even more than his father.

Duncan turned and looked straight at him. "I am aware she is here, Adam, and that your father appointed Commander Chris to deal with her. I'm not aware of her current status, as I have not been monitoring the situation with her; due to having Teela in that coma. Don't worry. Now that Teela is awake, I will soon return to my duties. I will check all the reports and submit my views to Randor before they make a decision on what to do with her." He pressed some buttons on the pad and left the room.

Satisfied Duncan would give Lyn's situation a fair hearing, Adam followed Duncan back to Teela's room. _'Things just might work out for all of us, Teela, myself... and Lyn.'_


	7. Chapter 4 (Teela's and Adam's)

**Teela's PoV**

The captain watched Adam following her father out of the room, _'Why do I feel like a besotted teenage girl around him again?'_ she questioned realising she was staring at the door, longing for Adam's return.

As she turned her attention back to the doctor, "Ok Teela, this won't hurt," he said starting his examination.

After a couple minutes he spoke again, "Now, I just have a few questions..."

**Adam's PoV**

The Prince followed Man-At-Arms out of the waiting room and back toward Teela's room. At the door Duncan put his hand to open it as a ringing sounded from the older warrior's com-link, causing the old warrior and the prince to look at each other, _'Not now,'_ Adam thought watching as Duncan raised his arm up answering his com-link.

"Report," the warrior barked into it, realising the new eager ensign was on the end.

"This is Ensign Ricky, sir. Tri-Klops has been spotted in the city," the disembodied voice of the ensign spoke nervously.

"Is he alone?"

"No, a regal looking Cyanian was with him,"

"Cyanian...?" he looked at Adam, "...What's their last seen location," he continued.

"Not too far from my present location, I'm looking at them they're in a corner table in Ipkiss cafe. I had just finished my shift when I saw them enter. I followed from a distance."

"Noted, I'll send one of the masters to investigate. Do not engage them unless you have no other choice. Duncan out."

Duncan lowered his arm as Adam sighed, "Regal looking? I'd better go and check it out. If the Cyanian's have aligned themselves with Skeletor's forces, this could change the whole balance of power." Adam said with an air of authority in his voice that was starting to feel second nature for him to use. He looked at Teela's door, wishing he could forget about his _'He-Man'_ duties for now and be with her, "You stay with Teela, I'll be back as soon as I can," the prince said turning to leave the infirmary.

He walked briskly, knowing if he didn't his resolve would break and he'd turn round and rush in to her room.

**Teela's PoV**

"You can relax, I have no further questions. I can find no signs of memory loss," the doctor informed her having just finished his check-up and questioning.

The captain was relieved that the questioning was over, she had answered as best as she was able to but now felt slightly mentally exhausted. "How long am I going be in this bed?" she asked thinking about the explosion. She desired to go join the investigation and make whoever had planted it pay.

"You are fortunate. The worst of your injuries should be healed in 2-3 days. You will have some scars which should be gone in a week or so, that is, if you remember to apply the lotion. No bones were broken so you'll be able to leave this afternoon..." he monotoned reading from her chart. He looked up at her, "...I want you to take it easy, no training for 36-48 hours... or fighting," he added remembering her fiery nature.

She nodded relieved she was alright, "Thank you doc but, I feel fine; can't I leave now?" she enquired eager to get up and help with the investigation.

"I want you to stay here for a couple more hours, you just woke from an unexplained coma." He ordered placing her chart on the table before leaving.

She lay there wondering where Adam and her father were. While she lay there visions of Adam running away from danger entered her mind, however, upon closer inspection of him she didn't see fear on his face; it was determination.

This made her confused which was coupled with anger as she knew he was a very capable fighter. His skills had improved over the last few years since He-Man had appeared. She found that when he actually trained he was using techniques neither she nor her father had taught him. Due to this, she found that she enjoyed training and sparring with him. He had started forcing her to push her skills to the limit to beat him. Which frustrated her the most, she knew he was holding back. When she questioned him about it he always shrugged it off claiming not to know what she meant.

While thinking about his fighting, and running from Skeletor's forces, she thought back to his fight with the Cyanian Barron's son when he was 15.

[**Flashback**]

She was a 15 year old, who was newly admitted into the royal army. She was walking through the palace grounds when she stumbled across her father giving a combat lesson to the advanced class. She watched on, seeing if she could pick up any new techniques. She scanned the area and noticed that the Prince was partnered with Barron Jared's son Luke. The perverted chauvinistic brown haired older teen looked right at her and flashed her a creepy smile before turning to say something to Adam while pointing at her. Seconds later the prince leaped forward throwing his shoulder into Luke's midsection, making him land harshly on the ground.

She looked on in shock. She knew Adam as a patient boy, who always thought before taking action. That reaction however, was instinctual meaning Luke must have really riled up the Prince with what he said.

Her father rushed over to the pair and pulled the Prince away from Luke, but Adam just struggled free and grabbed Luke's right arm. He was twisting it harshly behind Luke's back into an arm lock while punching him in the back with his free hand. During the fight Duncan attempted to get Adam to release the Cyanian nobleman. The Prince seemed to be ignoring her father. When he stopped punching him he pointed to her, demanding Luke apologise for what he said about her. She remembered her shock at that time and wondered, "What was said about me?"

After a couple minutes, her father had successfully forced them apart and one of the medics was treating Luke's arm; which lay limp at his side.

At that day's evening meal, Teela asked the prince about the fight. Adam's smile vanished seeing Teela looking at him patiently waiting for a response, "He told me he was going to drag you into his bed one day and have his way with you. That you shouldn't be in the palace, as you were the unwanted daughter of a prostitute your real father slept with." Seeing Teela's shocked expression Adam went on to say, "I've wanted to beat him up for months Tee. Remember Sandy the maid who was assigned to his Father..." he waited for her acknowledgment before continuing, "...Well, I heard she quit due to Luke's vulgar remarks and behaviour around her."

"I heard she left in shame, that she was pregnant with his child. I don't know if it's true or not," she replied.

After the meal a now irate Teela went to medical to question Luke about the comments he made about her. She was thinking about what she heard the ladies of the court saying about him, and recalled the various tales she heard the maids telling each other about the man.

Eventually she found his room, inside which he was laying there asleep with his arm in a splint. Upon seeing him she thought about all his inappropriate behaviour, and how he often tried to grope the maids and other young ladies of the court. As she stared at the young man, something inside her snapped causing her to lose control and punch him in the face several times. When she heard a crunching sound she panicked and pressed the call button before running away.

She learned a couple days later he was being treated for a major tear to his shoulder muscles, some broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder joint, and a fractured jaw. Upon hearing about the broken jaw, she knew she had caused it so wanted to go apologise to him about it. However, she was unable to, since she was forbidden from seeing him.

Teela remembered the anger Luke's father had directed at Randor over his son's injuries. He called for Adam and Teela to be heavily disciplined and when Randor refused saying that it had been dealt with already, he attempted to strike Adam himself. This action resulted in the Barron's permanent banishment from the palace and city, and his son's medical treatment to be cancelled.

This had led to the peaceful trade between Eternos and Cyania to be broken. Due to his severe injuries and lack of treatment, Gangrene started to form in his arm and parts of his lower jaw. Due to the infection a doctor amputated the arm and part of his jaw to save his life. When he joined Skeletor's forces, just over a year later a multipurpose experimental shoulder unit had been installed over his shoulder. He also had a nasty looking metal jaw, which gave him a new name; Trap-Jaw.

[**End Flashback**]

She pulled herself back to reality, when she heard the door opening. Her heart was fluttering and she was realising she liked that Adam had held her in his powerful arms. Even if it was only to help her, it had brought up the old feelings of affection she once held for him. Upon seeing her father entering alone she was disappointed and started wondering where Adam had gotten to.

"So Teela how are you feeling now?" he asked approaching her.

"I'm much better, that headache has gone and I'm able to think more clearly now. Where's Adam?"

He took a seat next to her, "Adam was called away. Please, tell me what you remember," he asked trying to get information from her.

She sat up in the bed, "Just after the explosion, I was looking for my com-link to signal for help. I heard the door open and can clearly recall seeing He-Man in the room, but I only saw Adam enter. He walked in and he just stood there looking around as if looking for someone, then there was this flash. I shielded my eyes from it. Then when the flash was gone I saw He-Man standing there and Adam was gone. I struggled to stand and call out to him, He-Man turned looking at me. He had this surprised expression which reminded me of the one Adam uses when I catch him slacking off..." she turned to look directly at her father, "...Why would a facial expression of He-Man's look like one of Adam's?"

"I don't know...' he replied, seeing her confused look, "...I myself have seen facial expressions you make which remind me of other people. For example, that confused expression you made just now reminded me of someone I used to know." He hoped telling her that would result in her putting it down to coincidence.

She sighed, "I guess you're right, it's just coincidence. I must have passed out momentarily. When I woke temporarily in Adam's arms, we were here in the infirmary; he had helped me." She took a deep breath, "Next thing I remember is waking in this bed with Adam holding my hand. How long was I asleep?"

"Just under 6 hours, we were concerned about you. Your vital statistics were low…for a while we feared you may not wake."

"I see..." she held her head, "That headache is back..." she explained, "...I was trying to think of how He-Man got into that room and where Adam had gone. Every time I think about it, I feel as if I'm on the brink of a realisation; something important. But when I try to think of it, my head goes all foggy and the ache comes..." she looked again at her father, "...Why is this happening to me…?" her eyes started welling up, "Please, I feel so frustrated here father..." she stopped talking, wanting to scream out in frustration.

He took her hand, _'I wish I could just tell her, to relieve her of this suffering,'_ he felt her hand shaking, so he looked at her noticing her tears were now falling. "Try to get some rest…" his com-link beeped again, "…I need to check on some business," he said leaning in to wipe her eyes dry, before kissing her forehead. He looked back at her before leaving.

_'Adam was standing there... a flash... then He-Man's there... no Adam... but Adam didn't leave ... did I miss his presence... if so did I miss He-Man's initially...?'_ Those thoughts kept running through her mind. Eventually, she found herself drifting into a troubled disturbed sleep.

**Adam's PoV**

The prince rushed into his room. Inside he found Cringer sleeping on the rug in the middle of the room, the cat raised his head looking at his master, "I heard about Teela, how is she?" the large cat asked. The tiger watched as Adam went for the cupboard, "Oh no, it's not time for me to become that awful beast is it?"

The prince opened the hidden compartment behind his cupboard and extracted his power sword, causing the lighting to change indicating privacy mode had been activated. He looked to the cat smiling then lifted the sword up calling out, "By the power of Grayskull,"

Cringer jumped up from the rug and dashed for the exit which refused to open, as Adam finished his transformation. "I have the power!" he called out in his deep powerful voice that was not his own, but had become his secondary voice.

He lowered the sword noticing the tiger looking at him in confusion, "How come you didn't change me into that beast?" he enquired nervously.

He-Man leaned down and petted the tiger, "Thought I'd let you sit this one out, this should not take long. Oh Teela is awake, she's going be alright but she may know this secret. I'll explain later."

He then opened a hidden hatch that led down to an ancient secret tunnel beneath the palace, beyond which lay a secret exit which led into the city outskirts.

Walking out of the tunnel he saw Ipkiss cafe in the distance, in front of which Tri-Klops was standing over a guard. The guard was laying face down in a pool of blood, 'You were told not to engage,' he thought realising it was Ensign Ricky. He stared at Tri-Klops, "What are you doing here, Tri-face?"

Tri-Klops looked over to He-Man, "He-Man, we're not here for trouble," the warrior raised his hands up in mock surrender.

The cafe door burst open and the body of a waiter was frog-marched out by a blue skinned man. The man was wearing an old Miro style Eternos princely tunic. It was styled similar to the tunics he'd seen his father wearing in the old family photos. The man had a cruel looking face, a pointed goatee, and his hair was slicked back into a ponytail. "Tri-Klops let's go, he claims to not know her location. So maybe Skeletor can make him talk."

He-Man looked at the Cyanian man, and coughed to get his attention.

The warrior looked over, a hint of fear forming in his eyes upon seeing him. The Cyanian smiled, "He-Man, so good to meet you." He shoved the waiter toward Tri-Klops, "Hold him, while I speak to He-Man, maybe he knows where she's hiding."

"I'll never tell you anything, now who are you?"

"I apologise. Please let me introduce myself, my name is Keldor."

_'Wait, this man is Randor's long lost older brother?'_ He-Man questioned looking at the man, "So, who're you looking for?" he figured he would try to find out if Lyn had indeed left Snake Mountain.


	8. Chapter 5 (Adam's, Teela's and Lyn's)

**Adams PoV**

"Keldor, I am not familiar with that name." He-Man said hoping to frustrate the Cyanian into revealing valuable information.

"I do not have time for useless banter, I need information. You see our witch has gone off on her own. Master Skeletor demanded that we go look for her and bring her back..."

The hero couldn't believe his luck, usually it took a couple rounds of banter before the evil warriors revealed any information. He-Man stared at the Cyanian, then to the waiter.

"Ah yes, He-Man you can save this man, all you need to do is tell me where she is... Or where she has been. Tell me and he's free to stay here."

He-Man cracked a small smile, "I'm assuming you mean Evil-Lyn? I do not know where she is," the hero lied.

Tri-Klops gripped the waiter's arm tighter eliciting a cry of pain from the man, as a bone in his arm made a small popping sound.

The man called out, "Ok, I'll tell you...she was here this morning but left for the evergreen forest after having a meal."

Keldor turned to the man, "That's all I needed to know. Tri-Klops release him." The evil warrior did as he was ordered and the man stumbled away cradling his arm and retreated back into the cafe.

"Well, I know she would not be stupid enough to remain in this city so we'll be on our way." Keldor said, "Oh He-Man, tell my brother I have returned and as the older sibling will be staking a claim to what is rightfully mine; the throne of Eternos."

He then nodded at Tri-Klops and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The hero relaxed astonished they'd kept their word and left without any trouble. He walked to the body of the ensign assuming the worst, leaning over he checked his neck for a pulse.

After a few moments he released his breath, the ensign was alive! He'd located a faint but steady pulse.

He took a step away and called Man-At-Arms, to request medical aid and to give an update on the situation.

A few minutes later the medics arrived and were putting the ensign onto a stretcher, saying that he was just unconscious but had been cut up pretty severely.

The hero watched them load him into an ambulance before heading inside the cafe, having realised that the waiter was Lyn's cousin.

Inside he found the waiter sitting at one of the tables. An older woman was putting a crude splint onto his arm.

"Do you require medical aid, sir?" He-Man asked.

The man stood and thanked the hero for being there to save him from being taken as a prisoner. "My arm is just sprained, thankfully nothing was broken."

"You can thank the ensign, if he hadn't contacted the palace I wouldn't have known they were here..." he looked around and noticed a broken table in the corner, "Now I understand, you are Lyn's family?"

An older man came limping out of the back, and saw He-Man standing there, "She is my niece, is she alright?"

Helping the man to a seat next to the waiter and the woman, who he assumed was his wife the hero decided to tell them, "Yes, she is. She is being treated in the palace, in the high security wing of the infirmary."

The man breathed deeply and thanked the hero for letting them know,

"Are you alright? I noticed you have a limp," He-Man asked the man.

The man looked down at his leg, "The ensign approached them, and they threatened him. I got caught in the ensuing fight, and was put through that table..." the man looked toward the broken one, "...I'll be alright, magical ability runs in our family. I healed myself so now it's just a little tender."

The hero understood about magically healed limbs being tender for a while afterward, so he headed to the broken table, "Do you have security camera's here?"

The man limped over, "Of course."

After downloading the video of the evil warrior's entire time in the café, He-Man was back in the secret tunnel going back into the palace. Knowing he was alone in the tunnel he changed back into Adam then left the sword in the hidden chamber in his room before stepping out of his room, he stepped up his pace to a near run to go see Teela.

Speeding around a corner, he stopped suddenly upon hearing a familiar angry voice calling his name...

**Teela's PoV**

Teela was in her room and was laying in her own bed. _'How did I get here?'_ she wondered, feeling frustrated at not remembering leaving the infirmary. Her head was no longer aching, so she sat up in bed.

She looked around the room, and saw a new photo on her night table. It was of her in a wedding dress she was staring into Adam's eyes, and they had their hands interlocked. He-Man was stood behind Adam, but his image seemed ghostly; as if he wasn't actually there. She stared at the picture, _'when did I marry Adam?' _She dismissed the thought, deciding to think about it later.

She got up out of bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, gasping with wide eyes at the image reflected back at her; she was older, at least 30. Had she forgotten the last six or more years?

She started gasping for breath as panic threatened to overwhelm her. Her training kicked in and she using her breathing techniques. After a couple moments the panic attack had subsided.

She decided to change from her night gown. Opening her cupboard she was presented with a full range of gowns ranging from casual to full ball-gowns. She closed the cupboard and found a pair of casual jeans and a sleeveless top in a chest of drawers.

As she turned to leave her senses were assaulted with the familiar aroma of bacon and eggs cooking, so she opened the door and left the room. She was again surprised, the view outside her door was not the familiar palace corridor she had been expecting; it was a dark grey almost green colour. The cooking aroma faded as she followed the strange yet somehow familiar hallway.

At the end she saw a slightly ajar door, which she walked through. In the room beyond sat two chairs, that reminded her of medieval gothic throne room seats. Adam sat in the smaller of them. He was dressed in a regal looking outfit, similar to the Sorceress's usual attire, but across the chest was a cross symbol similar to the one on He-Man's chest plate. The ensemble was covered with what looked like feathers. Seeing her approaching Adam stood and smiled brightly, "Good morning my Queen, please take a seat, it's time for us to address the public."

Teela was confused, and felt a presence in her mind. The last thing she remembered was a falcon flying in through the window and perching on a stand next to the empty chair. Adam greeted the bird calling it, "Teela'Na." She wondered if this the falcon's name?

She groaned and opened her eyes, she was back in the infirmary. It had been a dream, but it all seemed so real.

She glanced at the clock. Several hours had passed since her father had left, so she decided to get up and walk around the room.

A couple minutes later a nurse entered the room, who saw Teela pacing back and forth. "Ah good morning, how you feeling?" the Nurse greeted her pleasantly.

Teela looked at the nurse, '_morning? I slept all night?' _she thought then replied, "I'm well. Just want out of this room."

Smiling, the nurse told her, "Doctor said as soon as you wake you were free to go, but to take it easy."

Teela nodded, and rushed out of the room.

**Lyn's PoV**

"Three..." Lyn woke and saw James standing over her.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. I have good news, the operation was a complete success!" he informed her.

"So will my pelvic pain be gone now?" Lyn asked with hope on her face.

"Yes, you will feel tender for the next couple days or so, but it will stop."

Lyn looked at James for a few minutes as tears started falling from her eyes. "Thank you James."

"Just doing my Job," he said looking at the doorway.

Lyn turned her head and saw Commander Chris standing there. "How long as _'he'_ been there?"

"Since midway through the surgery…" he leaned in closer to her, "…don't worry I had the privacy field up at all times so he didn't see anything."

James took a step back as the door opened, and Randor walked inside. "My liege the operation was a success. I believe I have eliminated the source of her pain."

Randor nodded and approached Lyn. "Lyn, you are a lucky woman…" he looked at James then back to her, "…I understand James here used more medical supplies than he was authorised to use for your treatment. However, I am not without sympathy here. I know you and James were once good friends so I understand that is the reason for his disobeying my orders…"

The king looked to James again, "…You are no longer in charge of Lyn's medical care. You are dismissed."

James looked at Lyn and back to Randor, "Please sire, I only did what was necessary to treat her pain. I was unable to do so without using the equipment. She had bone fragments in her muscles."

Randor shook his head, "I am aware of your diagnosis, Doctor Cliff tells me the same results would have been achieved with half the healing salve you used."

"That is true. However, there would have been a greater risk of damage to her uterus. Meaning she may not have been able to have children in the future." James countered,

Randor looked at them both, "I accept that, however you had direct orders which you ignored. You are lucky I am not dismissing you as a doctor here."

Randor turned to leave as the door opened and Doc Cliff entered. James saw him and sighed following Randor out of the room escorted by Chris.

Cliff picked up her file and started reading it.

A few minutes later Cliff looked at Lyn, "I am sorry about James. I am aware you are with child? I volunteered to take over your care, since I am an experienced midwife as well as a skilled surgeon. Don't worry I will help you through this pregnancy."


	9. Chapter 6, (Adam, Teela, Tri-Klop pov)

I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Hooked for taking the time from your busy schedule to go over these chapters.

* * *

**Adam's PoV**

The prince could not believe he had encountered his father at this time. He cursed his luck knowing he was in for it, since he had not completed several urgent files in time. Also because Randor was in one of his bad moods.

"Adam, I needed several files completing by yesterday evening..." The king confirmed his thoughts.

Bracing himself he prepared himself for Randor's tirade about duty and responsibility, which he knew he deserved. But what Randor was saying caught Adam slightly off guard.

"...while you do have duties to attend to, I do understand with Teela in infirmary you couldn't concentrate, so I'll forgo the lecture for today..."

The prince stood there listening to his father as he went on to assure him he had been informed that she was alright, and had been cleared for release when she woke. The more Randor spoke about her the more he wanted to see her. He desired to just forget his duties that day and see Teela but knew he couldn't forget about them. Realising he hadn't heard what his father had been saying, he turned his attention back to him.

"...Adam, since I don't trust you'll go do the files right now, I want you to follow me." Randor took Adam's arm and led him to his office.

Inside the office, he watched as his father sorted the single pile of files on his desk into several smaller ones.

After placing the final file, Randor looked to his son, "Adam, I want you to look over these files..." he indicated the smallest pile, of eight or nine files, "When you have finished checking these, contact me. Do not think about leaving as a guard will be at the door to stop you."

The prince nodded, and sat down picking up the first file.

"I am sorry to have to do this, but you are getting older Adam. You need to take responsibility for your duties. This..." he indicated all three piles, "...is how many I need to do each day, you have three days to complete them."

Adam, looked at his father. He knew it was useless to say anything. As Randor wouldn't listen when he was like this, it was better to do as was asked.

Randor turned to leave before turning back to Adam, "Oh, no distractions. Give me your com-link."

Adam was confused by this but did as ordered.

After a couple moments Randor handed it back, "I just set up a divert so all calls go directly to myself." Randor replied to Adam's unasked question, "Contact me when you're done."

Adam, watched as his father left, '_might as well get them looked over,' _he thought while opening the file he had picked up before.

**Teela's PoV**

The warrior was walking up the corridor toward her chambers, wondering where the prince had gotten to. Why he hadn't come back to visit her after she had woken up.

Inside her chambers a press of a button on her spare com-link that lay atop her vanity table revealed Adam was in his office. A message flashed on her screen stating that he was not to be disturbed but she tried anyway. Instead of Adam, she got an automated message set up by the King stating all his calls must go through him.

She longed to speak to Adam, ask about his disappearing act whenever there was danger. As the more she thought about it the less sense it made for him to do it, she knew he could easily deal with Skeletor's goons. She recalled how before He-Man, he was highly favoured to lead the elite forces known as the masters. It made her mad to think he had become a coward, as he was once the top fighter in her father's combat class.

She shrugged off all thoughts of Adam, and started removing her uniform; relieved to be able to discard it. Once she had separated the leather armour from the white spandex jumpsuit, she threw the jumpsuit into the washing basket to be repaired and cleaned.

She glanced toward the washroom, thinking how a nice long soak in the tub would ease her now aching muscles. As well as ease the recurring migraine that kept forming in her head whenever she thought about Adam and He-Man. Her current thought process on it had her believing that they were connected to each other, but how?

A little later she wrapped her dressing gown around herself as she finished wiping the suds off her body. She left the washroom and sat at her vanity and inspected her reflection especially her hip length auburn hair, which she idly ran her brush through before braiding. She smiled upon finishing the braid, as it was to her satisfaction. While it was not perfect it was good enough for a lazy day's meandering round the palace and city. She debated wrapping it up in her usual style, but since she was off duty and it had been a while, she left it hanging down her back.

She reached for her make up box, gasping as it appeared to move out of her reach. _'Maybe I imagined it moved,'_ she reassured herself and reached for it again attempting to move it without touching it.

Upon finding no movement, _'Maybe it was my imagination,' _her mind said as she leaned forward pulling it closer and started applying make-up sparsely to her face.

She thought once again of Adam, while applying her mascara, _'You are still going to train today, even if I can't spar with you.' _She said imagining him training against the training dummies.

_'I, err... hello? Who is this__?__' _Adam's voice spoke in her mind.

She started panicking, and started pacing the room, "Adam? Is that you, how are you talking to me?" she called aloud in response, however the prince did not reply.

The confused warrior sat on her bed breathing heavily, _'Did I imagine his reply?'_she thought, mentally calling to him again still with no response. '_Yeah, I must have...'_

After she was dressed in her jeans and t-shirt, her stomach let out a mild grumble. She left her chambers, heading for the dining hall.

**Adam's PoV**

The Prince was reading the final page of the final file his father had placed in his _'Overdue'_ pile. He had been sat at his office desk for a couple hours now but knew the guard standing watch at the door would not let him out without direct orders from the king himself.

Closing the file, he called his father, "I'm finished with that pile father," he informed the king while holding his rumbling stomach.

"I'll be there soon son. Get started on the next pile while you wait," was the response he got, the call ended before he could comment further. Standing up he stretched his arms longing to get out of this office and see Teela, even it was just to hear her shouting at him for being lazy.

The Prince did as asked and pulled the first pile from the next pile.

While flicking through a file he wondered if Ricardo would be conducting training in Teela's absence that afternoon.

'You still train today, even if I can't spar.' Teela's voice suddenly echoed in his mind.

Questioning if it really was her, he projected a response but no reply came to him, so he summoned the sorceress instead.

_'Prince Adam, how may I be of assistance?'_The angelic voice of the sorceress replied.

_'This may sound strange, but I just heard Teela's voice in my mind. I sent a response, but couldn't sense her, or anyone else's presence.'_

_'It sounds like her magical ability has begun to awaken. I detected it when she was a baby, so I sealed it away for her protection. However, that seal has weakened recently, and thus she has started to discover it. I feel it's only a matter of time before it fully awakens, and she becomes overwhelmed by her abilities. I shall continue to monitor her, and if required will seek out a suitable mentor.'_

_'Magical abilities? You mean it may soon be time for her to become the next Sorceress?'_

_'Maybe, I shall meditate on that possibility. For now it is important we keep watch on her.'_

Feeling the sorceress's presence leaving his mind, he looked to his desk and continued reading through the file.

**Tri-Klop's PoV**

The tinkerer was in his lab busy looking over the footage one of his doom seekers had copied from the cafe's security camera.

He was losing hope when he saw a familiar looking woman enter the cafe. He paused the playback and zoomed in as best he could on the woman's face, _'There you are, so you did go to see your uncle.'_ he thought recognising the woman as Lyn.

He rewound the playback to just before she entered before heading to the throne room where Keldor was sat on Skeletor's throne, "Sir it appears Skeletor was correct. She did go to that cafe."

"Show me," the Cyanian ordered.

"But Skeletor requested that he be present to view this footage?" He countered wondering once again, why Skeletor placed this outsider second in command, and why they never saw them both together.

"Yes, well he was called off world with Horde business, and cannot be contacted. Remember. I'm in charge while he's unavailable."

Tri-Klops hesitated, then called up the footage to the display screen in the throne room.

After watching the footage of Lyn having a meal, paying, then leaving the cafe, they looked to each other. "Appears she is not there after all," Keldor spoke stroking his goatee.


	10. Chapter 7

_Hi, I apologise for the delays in getting this out. I've been busy with volunteering for a local community network, and looking for a paid job. _

_I would like to thank Hooked for her wonderful tutelage which has improving my writing. _

* * *

**Lyn's PoV**

The witch had just woken from one of the best night's sleep she could remember having. She stretched and attempted to get up from the bed, however she was unable to since there was a security field surrounding the bed that the doctor had erected after allowing her to change into one of the nurses old night gown's.

The previous night she had discovered after chatting with the new doctor that he was very sympathetic to her and seemed willing to help as best he could.

"Good morning Lyn, I trust you had a good night's rest," the doctor greeted entering the room. "I just need to check the progress of your healing, and then I can put on my '_midwife'_ hat."

"Can I get something to eat first**?** I've not eaten since yesterday." She moaned, knowing solid food was out due to the surgery.

"Now Lyn, you know you cannot eat for another couple hours. You don't want to risk undoing the work James has done." She thought back to the after surgery advice he had given her.

_'You cannot eat solids for 8-12 hours, due to possible side effects when it goes round the large intestine.'_She had enquired about this, and he had explained further, '_about how the special cream acted as a healant to repair damaged cells. However, it had a side effect when exposed to certain bodily fluids that were produced while digesting food.'_She hadn't wanted to know technical details, so accepted it.

He adjusted the field and walked over to her. "I just need to check that you're healing, so I need to touch your hip."

She nodded giving permission, and lifted the gown exposing her lower abdominal region to him.

He hesitantly ran his fingers across the area. "Feels good, James did a good job," he commented as he continued checking the region.

A couple minutes later he withdrew his hand, "Ok, all finished. I am happy to report that the surgery seems to have been successful. I just want to do an ultra-sound scan to check your internal muscles and bones. After which I can check on your child."

"I have not experienced any pelvic pain at all." She informed him, as he rolled the equipment over to the bed. "I never expected it to feel this good ever again." She added speaking more to herself.

After preparing the handheld scanner he applied the gel and placed the scanner to her hip. "Now this looks promising," he commented running the scanner over the area.

He proceeded to comment positively on the repair job, how it was looking clear of any flakes from the fragmented bone.

"I am happy to report that no further treatment shall be required. Note, you may feel some tenderness later today once the cream's numbing effects wears off." He then wiped the gel away and applied some to her stomach. He turned the monitor round so she could see it easier, while starting to check on the status of her baby's development.

After locating it the doctor stared at the screen. "That's unexpected," he commented, placing the scanner aside before picking up her file.

"There's no mention of this in here,**"** he commented flicking through it twice, "Wonder how he missed this?"

"Is everything alright**?**" Lyn asked with a growing concern for her child. However, the doctor had left her bedside and was heading for the door.

After he left, Lyn held her stomach, feeling concerned for her child,_'Are you ok?'_ _She asked her baby, tears forming in her eyes._

**Adam's PoV**

Adam had completed the fourth file from the second pile when Randor walked into his office. "Adam, I apologise for taking so long, I was dealing with a situation with a Cyanian when you called." He looked at Adams completed pile, "I see you have done some from pile 2 as I requested, that's good to see..." The king picked up the completed files then turned to look at his son, his expression seemed a little distracted as if he had seen a ghost.

_'Wonder if Keldor has been in touch?'_Adam wondered remembering he needed to speak to him as He-Man, to pass on the message. He turned his attention back as his father continued speaking.

"...I just spoke to Teela, she was heading to the dining hall. You may go see her now. I'll remove the lock on your com-link."

Nodding he thanked his father. Then after bidding him goodbye he left the office.

A couple minutes later he was opening the door to the dining hall when he heard a crashing sound and a startled man's yelp from within.

Inside he saw Teela kneeling down over a chef, whom he had never seen before. When he got closer he noticed a broken plate next to him and a fried breakfast all over the floor and his clothes.

The captain was helping him up, while apologising to him.

He walked over to the pair, "Here let me help you," he said pulling out a chair for the groggy chef to sit in. He noticed some blood trickling down from the side of the chef's head, he was about to call for a doctor but he heard Teela was already doing so.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked the chef.

Seemingly just coming to his senses**,** the chef blinked and stared at him, "I think so. I was carrying the captain's breakfast over to her. When I felt this wave of energy hit me. It sent me back into a table. Next thing I knew she was helping me to a chair, then you came over to help me."

"A doctor is on the way. I am sorry for what happened. When I looked and saw you walking over I raised my hands to take the plate from you. That energy blast, it just occurred. I have no idea where it came from."

Adam looked at Teela in shock, _'energy blast'_he thought, recalling what the sorceress had said about her '_dormant magical abilities_,' but decided not to mention it.

"Teela, I am sorry I wasn't able to return to see you yesterday. I was called away, had an urgent matter to deal with. When I was done with it, I was told you were asleep and not to disturb you. So I decided to get some too. This morning I was coming to see you when my father intercepted me and got me doing some file checking." He rambled nervously, he stopped talking as the doctor rushed in to treat the chef.

He stepped away from the doctor, allowing the doctor some space to carry out his duties.

He looked to Teela and noticed she was avoiding eye contact with him, while looking unsure of herself. He walked over, "Tee, are you alright?"

Her face changed, and she wrapped her arms around him. He felt her shaking slightly, and knew she was upset over something, _'Are you upset over what's happened this morning with your emerging magical abilities?' _he questioned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Adam, what's happening to me..? That blast that hit the chef, it came from my hands. How is this possible? I tested magically inert when I first joined the guard." She asked him, confirming his suspicions.

_'You will need mental training soon.' __he_ thought, his hand slid down, and he started to stroke her back to comfort her. As he did, a wet patch formed where her head rested against his chest.

**Teela's PoV**

The captain was walking down the corridor when she saw Randor leaving his personal chambers.

"My Liege," she acknowledged as he approached her.

"Teela, it's good to see you up and about. We were all concerned for you," he informed her.

After making small talk during which time he mentioned about Adam not completing his duties yesterday, they bade each other farewell.

She thought again about Adam, as she made her way to the dining hall.

As she entered she saw an unfamiliar chef working at the breakfast bar.

"I'm afraid only the royal family and authorised personal may use this private dining hall," he called over to her.

"I am authorised. I'm Captain Teela authorisation code 69wpa," she said placing her hand over the bars control panel. Almost immediately the panel prompted for her to choose from the available menu.

After ordering a greasy fried breakfast she sat at her regular place at the central ten-seater table.

"Forgive me Captain, I only started yesterday. I never recognised you. I'll prepare your breakfast right away."

Smiling she nodded in acknowledgment, "It's alright," she called over.

After a couple minutes she could smell the familiar aroma of bacon and sausage. Salivating in anticipation, she looked to the bar and saw the chef bringing her breakfast over. As he got closer she raised her hands to take the plate from him. However, she felt a sudden weird surge in her hand as an energy blast shot out from it.

She shot up as it sent him flying backwards into one of the side tables. "By Eternia!" She cried rushing over to help him.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea how I did that." she said leaning over the chef, who lay there groaning. He struggled to his feet, and she helped him over to a nearby chair.

"Here let me help you." She heard a familiar voice call out.

Looking over she saw Adam pulling out a chair so she moved away to allow him to help the chef while she called medical.

"Medical," a nurse answered.

"It's Captain Teela, there's been an incident in the royal dining room, the chef is bleeding from a wound on his head. He requires a doctor."

"Ok, I'll send someone over, medical out."

She heard the chef explaining to Adam what had happened after which she informed them a doctor was on the way. She then decided to apologise again and explain she didn't know how it happened.

After explaining she noticed Adam's expression turned thoughtful momentarily before he explained why he hadn't returned to see her. She found while he spoke, she wanted to just embrace him and tell him about all the _'magical'_ things that had happened to her that morning.

She realised when the doctor rushed in, she hadn't heard what he had been saying. "...you alright?" she heard him ask her. That did it, her defences lowered. _'I could use a friend here,'_she thought, wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to drop all her remaining defences, and let out her frustrations; to tell him everything, but knew this was not the time or place to do it.

She felt safe in his arms. So fighting to hold back her tears, she asked him what was happening to her. When she thought about how she'd hurt the doctor, she lost the battle and the tears flowed.

After a while she stared at Adam, into his eyes, and saw in them the soul of a determined warrior; she saw a soul similar to He-Man's.

**Adam's and Teela's PoV**

The doctor interrupted them having finished treating the chef, so they broke the embrace.

The chef had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. "No sign of concussion or any serious injuries. He's just suffered a cut, he'll be alright to resume his duties in a couple hours."

"Alright, thank you for coming so quickly," Adam replied before the doctor left.

The chef looked around at the mess, "You'll need a new breakfast**,** Captain. Did you want anything my Prince?"

Adam looked at the chef, "You're under medical leave. I'll get someone to cover the remainder of your shift."

The chef looked to Adam then to Teela, before leaving the dining hall.

After the chef had left Adam smiled at Teela, "Tee, I knew you had a fiery temper, but now you're shooting energy blasts at the staff?" he joked.

He instantly regretted it, as she dropped to a chair and resumed weeping, "I don't know what happened Adam**.** I've been displaying these magical powers all morning..." she told him about her make-up box moving, then hearing his voice in her head, "...its unnerving Adam, why is this happening?"

She squealed in fright as an angelic voice sounded in her head**.**

_'I can explain Teela, please come to Castle Greyskull.'_

As suddenly as the voice appeared it was gone again.

She stared at Adam, "What is it Tee?" he asked, sensing the sorceress's presence in his mind.

"I heard this voice, she told me to go to Castle Greyskull."

_'I'll bring her, don't worry.'_Adam projected replying on Teela's behalf.

* * *

_Chapter 8 is ready to publish too, will be posting in a couple days time._


	11. Chapter 8

_I would like to thank the wonderful author Hooked for her excellent advice, and to all the wonderful encouraging reviews. Without her, or the reviews I might have abandoned this long ago, and drifted off to another story._

* * *

**Lyn's PoV**

The witch was feeling scared and alone. She desired to see James, to speak to him about what Cliff could have seen on the scan.

_'Is my child not developing as it should? Has my operation affected it in some way?'_ She wondered.

"I know I'm not losing you," she suddenly spoke out loud to her belly, praying that whatever was wrong could be fixed.

_'Don't worry Lyn,'_ a familiar yet unidentifiable female voice echoed in her head.

Lyn did not initially respond. She knew it was the old voice which used to torment her, until it just stopped some years ago.

The voice spoke again, _'Lyn, I am the sorceress of Grayskull__.__I need to talk with you.'_

_'The sorceress? No you're the voice that used to torment me__,__'_ the witch responded, not believing her.

A couple seconds later she realised, the tormenting voice had never identified itself before, and she had only perceived it as a tormentor. She started to think about her early days at Snake Mountain, to the first time she had heard it after a gruelling days training to use her powers under Skeletor.

**Flashback**

She was relaxing in her quarters feeling mentally exhausted when this voice reverberated in her mind. _'You must leave this place__. You__are a good woman with a pure soul. By staying in this vile place your soul will become twisted, and you may become evil. _

Lyn stared at the crystal orb which sat atop her small wand which Skeletor had given her to help focus her abilities.

_'Who is this?'_ she finally asked.

_'I cannot tell you, but know that I am one of the forces of goodness. I watch over all of Eternia. Please__,__you must leave this evil place. Go see your father__,__he can protect you and help purge the evil that's started coursing through your mind. _

_'My father is a tyrant who doesn't care for me or anyone. No__,__he only cares about protecting that stupid ram stone. Leave me be!'_ she mentally screamed. The unwelcome presence left abruptly as there was a knocking at her door and Skeletor walked in.

**End Flashback**

She was now realising the voice had been trying to help her, so she questioned herself. _'Was that voice really a tormentor? Or was it just looking out for her?'_

_'I can confirm that voice you heard__. It__was me. I have been trying to guide you away from evil. However, I couldn't tell you who I was; you were not ready to listen or believe me.'_

_'And now?'_

_'I believe you are ready to take the first step toward your destiny, to realising who you truly are. You are not the evil witch you wanted people to see you as. You are a sorceress__,__one of Eternia's guardian's. _

_'What if I choose to not use my powers, to just live in solitary raising my child in a remote village on another planet where Skeletor and the Horde can't find me?'_

_'It may one day be possible for all of us to live in peace. For now your skills will be required but you need to decide who you are. Which side are you on, the Horde's or the resistances?'_

The sorceress left Lyn's mind leaving her confused. 'Do not worry? Does she know I was worried about my child? If so are you alright?' Lyn asked her baby again, deciding to forget about the horde and the war against them.

She looked up as the door opened and Doc Cliff re-entered, "I apologise for leaving so abruptly. I needed to speak to James about your pregnancy."

Lyn stared at him impatiently, "Please, I've been worried here. What did you see? Is my baby alright?"

"I don't know how to tell you this...," the doctor's words were cut short abruptly as the room shook and a siren sounded.

**Adam's / Teela's PoV**

The prince and captain were enjoying their breakfast which Teela had readily volunteered to cook herself telling Adam not to contact the kitchen staff.

While eating they discussed her powers and how the sorceress had summoned her to Greyskull. He was unsure how to tell her he'd spoken to her too.

Adam noticed talking about her powers was upsetting her so he quickly changed the subject. "This breakfast is very good. You are an excellent cook Tee. If you want I can get you transferred to the kitchens."

"I do love to cook but living here in the palace I rarely get a chance to." She was smiling shyly at him having enjoyed the praise but quickly added, "I enjoy my guard duties even more. You're not getting rid of me as your bodyguard that easily."

"That thought never crossed my mind. I enjoy spending time with you Tee."

"So you claim, but you never turn up for training. What am I supposed to think? Is it me? Or are you really the coward people see you as? Please, I need to know what happened Adam. You were my father's most promising student but ever since I took over your training you just stopped turning up..."

Adam scratched his head, as she continued. "...don't try telling me that you've _'got duties to attend to...'_ as I spoke to Randor last week about it. He told me, he had no idea what these duties were."

"I wasn't Tee, I can't explain it. I just don't think I need the training anymore. I nearly killed Luke, sorry Trap-Jaw, when I lost control that one time."

"Is that why you run Adam? Are you scared you might kill someone?"

"No, it's not that..." he stopped talking and stood looking at the exit. "...I can't explain it..." He looked back at her, unsure what to say. He didn't want to lie to her but knew she wouldn't keep accepting his excuses. He decided to change the subject once again.

"...Do you want to go on a trip, get away from the palace for a couple hours?"

She examined his face, _'why do you change the subject like that when I ask about your fighting?'_ Closing her eyes, she decided _'I'll just pursue it again later.'_ She opened them and told him, "Sure we have a couple hours before today's training. Where would you want to go?"

"Well..." he scratched his head and looked away from her temporarily, "...you said the sorceress summoned you to Greyskull, we could go see her?" he suggested hoping she would go.

Teela looked at Adam thoughtfully, _'I should go see her, see if she really has summoned me. I hope she did__. If__not then I've started hearing voices__,' she_thought, before saying, "Alright, we'll go, but I'm unsure why the sorceress would want to see me. I mean I have built somewhat of a professional rapport with her, but she's always seemed too busy to want to help with personal issues like this."

Adam could sense the inner turmoil welling within Teela but felt helpless unable to help without revealing any secrets to her.

"Tee, I just need to change my tunic so I'll meet you outside the vehicle bay in half hour?" he said leaving her alone in the dining room.

Half hour later having now changed his tunic, (which was actually an excuse to return to his room to collect his sword.) he had reconvened with Teela in the corridor outside the vehicle bay.

"So what was wrong with the tunic you had on?" Teela asked noticing he had the same colour on, just this one was more regal looking.

"I, err, just..." he was interrupted by a blast from the other side of the door. Teela's warrior instincts kicked in and she rushed inside to investigate. Inside she spotted a Griffin flying into the bay with Tri-Klops riding on its back.

The captain froze realising she was unarmed. Tri-Klops sneered at her from the Griffins back as another flew into the bay with a Cyanian nobleman on its back.

She sensed that Adam had rushed in following her however he was now positioning himself to run away. She feared he was about to do so.

_'Please, don't run Adam__.__I could use your help here.'_ she thought as the Cyanian got off the Griffin's back.

"Where's Lyn?" Keldor asked.

"Lyn? She's at Snake Mountain last I heard," Teela replied.

"She left. We're tracking her. I've been detecting an unknown magic which reminded me of how Skeletor described Lyn's 'white' magic...," the Cyanian looked directly at Teela examining her. "...I see, maybe I was wrong. I'm detecting a strong magical aura from you. It's unfocused but definitely there…" He stroked his beard, before continuing "…so you're the source of the magic I detected."

Teela took a step back and Adam jumped in-front of her to protect her. _'So Adam, you finally decided to fight?'_she thought proudly, then replied to the Cyanian, "I don't know what you mean, I have no magic."

"We came here looking for Lyn, but since it was your magic I detected not hers...," he looked to Tri-Klops, "We shall leave, for now."

The Prince and Captain relaxed as Keldor climbed back on the Griffin's back and flew off.

Adam watched on as the evil duo left. _'Twice now I've encountered Keldor, and both times he's left without any trouble. Why is this I wonder?'_ he thought then turned to Teela, who was talking on her com-link.

The warrior looked at Adam. He hadn't said a word to the Cyanian or Tri-Klops. Yet his actions when he adopted his defensive pose reminded her of He-Man, how the hero protected her in battle. _'Teela, please come to__Grayskull. I shall explain what I can__,__'__t_he sorceress's summoned her again.

She looked at her wrist as her com-link beeped. Raising it, she saw her father was calling her. "Teela here," she replied.

"Teela, scans show that you're in the vehicle bay, the location of the blast that rocked the palace? Is everything alright down there? We scanned a couple Griffins flying nearby which then flew away a couple minutes later."

"Yes father. It was Tri-Klops and a Cyanian. They said they were looking for Lyn, that he had detected some white magic from the palace. But upon seeing me he told me I was the source."

"What? Please repeat that. You have a magical aura. Have you experienced any magical abilities too?"

* * *

_I am in the process of writing Chapter 8 I hope to get it sent to hooked in the next week or so, and published shortly afterwards. _


	12. Chapter 9

_This chapter is taken forever to get out, both myself and Hooked have been busy the last few weeks. I volunteer for a local community centre where I used to go twice a week, but the last few weeks it has increased to four times... so with that, and job hunting I just have not had the muse to write._

That being said, Chapter 10 is 80% written I just need to pad out some details should published in the next 2 weeks or so.

* * *

**Teela's and Adam's PoV**

It had been an hour since the captain had spoken to her father which had concluded in his telling her.

_"You must go with Adam to Grayskull, listen to what the sorceress says with an open mind."_

Teela, realised they had just landed so she disembarked from the wind raider. She looked at the ancient stone castle with trepidation.

"What if she's busy Adam?" she asked the prince, feeling unsure of everything, she felt her fears rising so she stopped, "I... am sorry, I'm not sure I can do this..." she started to panic, then turned and jogged back for the vehicle.

Seeing Adam wasn't following, she looked to him and pleaded with him, "Please I want to leave here. I want to go back to the palace."

She turned away and went to climb on-board but stopped abruptly as a familiar looking falcon flew past her, landing on the driver's seat.

Staring at the magnificent bird, Teela got a sense of familiarity, sensing she somehow knew it. Examining the bird she realised she had seen it before but just couldn't think where or when.

Adam was walking ahead of Teela, listening to her. Sensing she had stopped and was walking away, he shook his head, thinking _'Please, don't go Teela,'_ he saw the fear in her eyes when she started pleading to return to the palace. He realised she was really going to leave without him. So he was relieved upon hearing the screech of Zoar as she landed on the raider, stopping Teela from getting on-board.

After a few moments of looking at the bird, Teela shook her head and turned around. She was feeling confident again, "Ok, I can do this Adam. I want to do it. Let's go inside and see the sorceress." She said smiling at him then walking towards the castle.

Adam nodded at Zoar then followed her...

At the portcullis while they stood waiting for it to open, Teela turned to Adam, "So, how do we get inside? It usually just opens for us." She enquired as it slowly began opening and the falcon flew inside. _'Maybe it's the Sorceress's pet?'_ she thought as the bird hovered on the now open draw bridge.

_'Zoar is not my pet.'_ The sorceress's voice echoed in her mind, _'keep looking at the falcon,'_ the voice continued with an almost playful tone.

Teela looked at the bird _'Alright, I'm watching,'_she thought, gasping as the bird transformed into the Sorceress.

"Please, follow me," Teela'na said with a small smile before turning and entering the castle.

Teela watched the sorceress in awe, "That bird which stopped me leaving... that was the sorceress?"

Adam, watched on wondering why Teela'na was being so playful and not her usual self.

Seeing Teela wasn't moving, Adam took her arm to assure her and guided her into the castle.

A few minutes later the three of them were in a sitting room sipping an herbal drink. "So, sorceress, I heard your voice in my mind earlier. Was it really you, did you really summon me here?'

Teela'na looked at her daughter, "I did. I shall explain what I can. You have dormant magical abilities. They are starting to awaken so you must learn how to use them...," her face changed slightly giving a more serious tone, "...I have been looking for a tutor for you. This has proven difficult since the only person other than myself experienced enough is in a transitional period between careers. So I feel she is not ready to teach you... yet."

"What do you mean dormant abilities?"

"To protect you, I sealed your powers when you were a baby. However, due to your coma this seal has weakened and they are emerging unexpectedly."

Teela just stayed silent so Adam leaned over whispering in her ear. "Don't worry Tee, I know you can do this. I'm sure your magic won't be as bad as Orko's. Or Evil like Skeletor's."

He looked to the Sorceress, "What about Orko, could he train her until a more suitable person can be found?"

"Orko has Trollan magic. He would be a good choice to teach control."

Teela smiled and looked at the sorceress, "So when do I start this training?"

Teela'na, smiled warmly at her daughter, "Immediately. I can provide you the basics. Let's start with telepathic communication."

After a couple hours, Teela had successfully spoken to several people, including to her surprise Adam and her father.

"You have made excellent progress so far...," the sorceress was saying before being interrupted by a bright light filling the room which soon faded to reveal the cosmic enforcer, Zodak standing before them.

**Lyn's PoV**

Lyn lay on the bed as the siren stopped. She was shaking slightly being convinced Skeletor had come for her. "Please call security, they've come to take me back," she had asked, prompting Doc Cliff to remind her there were guards posted just outside her door...

He stood by her bed, "This is the security wing, only authorised personnel are allowed entry," he said in an attempt to help her relax.

"You don't understand, Skeletor and myself are two of the most powerful magic users around. I just never used my full range of powers...," she sighed, "I never considered myself evil, I could have killed any of the masters I battled but I never wanted to kill anyone...,"

Before she could continue, Man-At-Arms walked inside. He looked straight at her, "Lyn, that was Tri-Klops and a Cyanian. Teela and Adam kept them at bay. My daughter told me they were looking for you but they mistook her emerging powers for yours."

Lyn looked down at her midsection and started thinking back to what the sorceress had said, "...y_our skills will be required, but you need to decide who you are. Which side are you on, the Horde's or the resistances'?_

_'Well I am certainly not on the Horde's side, but will the masters accept me as being on their side?' _She answered herself, _'I'm on no-one's side. I just want to live in peace. Raise my child away from this war.'_

She tensed as Man-At-Arms walked nearer. "Lyn, I have spoken to the Sorceress who informs me you are no longer evil. She wants me to represent you at your trial."

Lyn started at him. "Please repeat that; sounded like you'll defend me at my trial?"

"That is correct yes…," the aging warrior replied then continued a moment later.

"I will ensure you are tried fairly for your actions while under Skeletor's control."

"I appreciate this but I captured you and your daughter. I've done countless deeds, many of which could be considered evil."

"It won't be easy but with the Sorceress of Grayskull on your side it will be much easier. You may still have to serve time."

"Also, I understand she asked if you could train Teela, teach her how to use her powers."


	13. Chapter 10

Hi guys, was thinking about a disclaimer here, but do I need to state that I do not own any of these characters? All I own is the couple action figures I purchased in the late 80s that's residing in a box in the loft and the comics in my cupboard gathering dust.

Anyway, on with the chapter, enjoy. feedback is welcomed.

Also, Chapter 11 is 90% written, just going over the proofreading before submitting for Beta. I write on my tablet while waiting for appointments or on the bus.

**Lyn's Pov**

The former witch lay there, staring at the man she had faced in battle multiple times. This man she remembered was the one who helped her when she was a young pre-teen.

**_Flashback_**

The young white haired girl stared across the dining room table at her father. After some moments she built up the nerve to ask, "Why do we have to live here in this place? We've been alone here for as long as I can remember. I have no friends, no-one to speak to. Can't I at least visit uncle in the city?"

The faceless one sighed putting his fork down, and looked to his daughter, "Lyn, I admit it's been hard for you living here. However, there is nothing for us in Eternos city. Trust me, there are people who wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of you and your abilities."

"Well I shall leave here, with or without your permission. Mark my words, one day I'll be gone." She said getting up to leave the room.

"Wait...!" She turned back to face him, one hand reaching for the door handle, "...I am not without sympathy here. Very well my old friend Duncan told me once they were always looking for staff at the palace. I shall contact him to see if you can live and work there... You may however be too young."

**End Flashback**

She sat up and looked at Man-At-Arms with a sad expression, "You once helped me when I was a child. You got me work here in the palace as a trainee maid. Now look at me. I'm running from the forces of evil. Skeletor wants me to keep using my powers for evil..." she looked away wiping her eyes, "...Father was right, Skeletor did take advantage of my abilities."

The old warrior smiled at her, "You were able to get away from him. You came back to u..." he looked away, as if remembering something, "...When you were a child the Sorceress wanted you in a protected environment, so as you were unhappy with your father, I helped you get into the palace. She wanted me to guide you into the guard. So you could one day join the masters, but you showed no interest in your combat classes. Your job as Adam's maid became more important to you. Your proximity to the prince made Randor take interest in your career..."

_'I'm nothing special, just a spell caster who allowed herself to be seduced by power.'_She thought looking at Duncan. She then lay back down wishing she could get out of the bed and walk around the room, to stretch her tired legs.

"Since the Sorceress seems to..." he pressed a button on the desk lowering the barrier around her bed, " ...I am prepared to trust you again Lyn. However, you must justify it. I want you to start by training Teela."

She got up from the bed, and stretched, "But, how can I do that? Rand.. sorry his Highness, ordered for me to be returned to the cells when I'm well enough."

"Let me and Marlena deal with that. I understand you are with child? The Queen wouldn't allow a pregnant woman to languish in the cells," he then turned to leave.

At the door he turned back to her, noticing she was now pacing, "Oh, when you reach a decision regarding Teela**,** I can be contacted telepathically, I'll accept _your calls_ now."

He then left the room.

_'I may not have to return to the cells? What is going happen to me? Surely I won't be given back my old room? '_her thoughts were interrupted as the doctor approached her.

"I have the results of your scan, and it turns out James had missed it as he just doesn't have the experience with the ultra sound scan like I do."

Lyn turned to him, "Please, is everything alright?" She all but pleaded.

"Yes, I am sorry to worry you like I have, there is nothing wrong. You may want to sit down again..." he gestured at a chair.

Lyn remained standing, "Please, what is it, if nothing is wrong what could it be?"

Sensing Lyn wasn't going to take a seat, he took a deep breath, "You are carrying twins. Congratulations."

Lyn's eyes widened and she all but fell onto the bed. After composing herself, she asked for confirmation, which she received.

**Adora's PoV**

The blonde haired princess was hanging with her wrists in shackles alone in the dark damp cell. Beyond the door she could see her sword laying atop a table. She looked at it, smiling slyly, knowing it was disguised as the much needed walking cane. She was grateful she had disguised her sword, as it made retrieval of the mystical weapon easier when help arrived.

She was whimpering slightly from the pain, caused by Hordak's torture. She longed to escape wondering where her friends were. Did they know she needed rescuing? She regretted leaving the whispering woods without telling anyone, to go visit that nearby village.

She jerked her eyes open again, knowing while it would provide a temporary escape, sleep also left her prone to torture when Hordak or Shadow Weaver returned.

So the blonde warrior remained hanging there, alone and afraid.

**Teela's PoV**

The three of them sat in the sitting room deep within the ancient castle, as Zodak finally spoke, "Prince Adam, Miss Teela. I am pleased you are both here, I have a mission of upmost importance for the two of you..."

Teela looked at Adam, _'for Adam, as well as myself?'_She questioned, before looking to Zodak, "For both of us?" She asked watching the small smile on his face disappearing.

The guardian nodded, "Yes, you must travel to Etheria. Hordak has managed to kidnap Adora. I was checking on her having sensed something was wrong and learned that Shadow Weaver plans to brainwash her again; to try and turn her back to evil. You must hurry**, **her will is waning..." he told them both, then looked directly at Teela, "...your magic will be necessary for her successful rescue. Seek out Glimmer and Madam Razz as they can help you train you while on Etheria."

Adam stood, his jovial nature had vanished, "If Hordak does anything to hurt Adora. I'll make sure he pays for it."

Teela, sat there shocked at Adam's transformation in his demeanour, he reminded her of He-Man with how he had spoken, _'Maybe his fighting spirit is still there.'_She thought watching as he asked Zodak where Adora was being held.

"She is being held in the in dungeons on Beast Island." she heard Zodak replying to Adam's question.

_'Beast __Island__... guess he won't want to go after all,'_she thought recalling the stories Adora had told them the last time she had visited them.

"Teela, you ready to go?" Adam asked her suddenly. Her pride in his take charge attitude was swelling as she looked at him.

Moments later she realised he was waiting on her response, she had gotten lost in her thoughts momentarily. She blushed slightly, "Yes, let's go rescue your sister."

**Adora's PoV**

Adora's eyes shot open, she cursed herself; she had fallen asleep. She was confused as she was no longer shackled to the wall in that dark damp cell. She was laying in a familiar looking large bed, laying next to her was a man and she felt afraid. She got nervous. Was he a member of the Horde? Had they somehow drugged her?

Gently she slid out of the bed, finding she was in a regal looking silk night gown.

"Morning beautiful," the man spoke, prompting her to freeze and turned to face him.


	14. Chapter 11

_Hi, will be a slight change in the way this is told, due to the story dragging its feet. The next few chapters shall be overview in regards to Lyn. Where Adam's and Teela's shall be as was, just (hopefully) faster paced._

**Adora's PoV**

The princess stared at the man in confusion. How had she escaped the prison and ended up in this bed; laying next to the pirate, Sea Hawk.

She remained standing there staring at him. The princess was torn between wanting to just rush into his arms and sob in relief at being free, and running away since something inside was telling something was wrong.

"Adora, are you alright?" the pirate captain questioned.

She managed to adopt a battle stance deciding to listen to her inner voice's warning; this must be a mental illusion caused by Shadow Weaver she decided. "Where are we, who are you?" she asked him through clenched teeth.

Sea Hawk sat up and looked on in confusion, "Adora, it's me. We rescued you. During your rescue you suffered a small blow to the head, don't you remember?

She eased her muscles slightly, his explanation sounded plausible**.** _'Do I have amnesia?'_ she thought scrutinising him, "Let's say that's true, why are we sharing a bed? Why am I not with the resistance or in a medical centre?"

The pirate sighed, "We are in your private cabin on my ship. As you didn't want to be alone last night, you asked me to stay; to comfort you."

Adora continued staring into his eyes, attempting to tell if he was telling her the truth or not. "I am sorry, I do not remember," she finally informed him.

"Amnesia**.** I should have suspected as much, especially after that blow to the head. I will take you to Bright Moon, to the healers. I'll leave you alone..." he reached into his jacket, "... if you need me, just use this." He handed her a communicator.

Adora nodded as he stood and left the room.

**Teela's PoV**

"Oh dearie my, you want me to help you learn magic?" the aged clumsy spell caster asked the Eternian captain.

Teela, who was currently sat next to Madam Razz after arriving in the camp with Adam, nodded**.** "That is correct. Apparently I have had dormant magical abilities all my life but they are now starting to emerge."

Razz looked at Teela, "I can help of course, but you have seen my magic; it often goes wrong. Are you sure you want me to teach you?"

"Zodak told me to seek you and Glimmer out, that my magic would be required to help Adam's sister."

"Oh my, but Adora is fine dear. She's on one of her trips..." She was cut off by Adam and Glimmer walking out of the main tent, and walking over toward the centre of the camp.

"May I have everyone's attention? Adam and Teela have come here on an urgent mission...," she gestured to Adam and pointed toward Teela.

Teela listened on proudly as Adam informed the resistance what he knew of Adora's predicament.

**Adam's PoV**

"Ok here we are, the resistance camp. Let's go find Glimmer so we can start planning Adora's rescue. Just hope we're not too late."

"You go ahead**.** Madam Razz is over there. I need to speak to her about learning to control my magic," Teela said leaving him alone.

_'Why does she seem so different this trip? Usually she would insist on staying near me,'_ he wondered watching as Teela went and took a seat next to Razz. He shook his head and headed toward the main tent where the resistance leadership held meetings to see if he could find Glimmer.

At the tent he called inside to see if anyone was present. "Enter," a familiar female voice replied.

He entered and saw Glimmer pacing back and forth. "Glimmer, so good to see you," he said approaching the princess.

She stopped pacing and looked up**.** "Any news on Ado..." she stopped mid sentence and rushed into his arms. "Adam! What are you doing here?" she questioned quickly breaking the brief embrace.

"I bring news. Zodak contacted me about Adora. She's Hordak's prisoner on Beast Island."

Upon hearing the news Glimmer**'**s hands went to her face and she gasped. "We had no idea! We must mount a rescue. Unfortunately the only people capable of helping in camp is myself and Madam Razz. The others are out looking for Adora. But since she's on Beast Island they won't have any success."

Adam smiled at her, "That's why myself and Teela are here**…**to rescue my sister."

After a couple minutes the pair left the tent and headed to the centre of the camp**.** "May I have everyone's attention**?** Adam and Teela have come here on an urgent mission...," she gestured to Adam and pointed toward Teela. "We will be leaving soon to go rescue her. Adam will fill you in on the details."

"My sister Adora has been taken prisoner by Hordak. We must depart for Beast Island to rescue her." He stared at Teela, then to Razz and continued talking, "Madam Razz, I humbly request your assistance in this rescue mission."

Razz, looked at Adam, "You don't need to ask, of course I will help with this rescue mission."

**Teela's and Adam's PoV**

An hour later, Razz had taught Teela some basic spells while Glimmer and Adam had formulated a plan. They were ready to go, and were making their way to a clearing south of the camp.

In the clearing**,** Glimmer placed a hand on Teela's shoulder**.** "I'll be here to support your magic, for now just trust it to work**.**"

Teela nodded**,** put her hands together**,** and started chanting quietly**.** "...make the air ship now appear!" she all but shouted finishing the chant. She gasped as a majestic medieval looking boat appeared in front of them.

"Way to go**,** Tee." Adam praised, stepping toward the ship. "Next stop Beast Island."

Teela stared at her hands wondering if she had really made it appear.

An hour later, the quartet were flying over the menacing island. Teela stared at the rebuilt Horde base near the centre of the island before putting her hands together, concentrating on focusing her magic.

"We're nearly there Adora, hold on**,**" Adam said startling Teela causing an energy ball to fly from her hands and hit the ships engine. The quartet panicked as the ship started free falling from the sky.

**Lyn's PoV**

Lyn, was back on the bed. She had been given the all clear by Cliff to leave the infirmary. However, she couldn't just walk out so she had to await an escort. She sighed as her stomach rumbled angrily. A few minutes later the door opened and Queen Marlena walked in.

Lyn sat up surprised to see Marlena standing in front of her**.** "Lyn my dear, I have made arrangements for your accommodation," she said while helping the witch to stand.

"My liege, I mean no disrespect here but why are you helping me, especially after all the evil deeds I have committed against you and your family?"

"As before you left us, you were more than a maid, you were my son's friend. You comforted him when I was too busy to notice he needed it. As a mother, I owe you so much. Also**,** Duncan informs me the Sorceress trusts you so I too am willing."

The pair had left the infirmary and were walking the halls. A while later**,** Lyn found herself walking into the Royal dining room**.** "I understand you have not eaten since yesterday?" the queen answered Lyn's unspoken question. She then turned to the chef on duty, "You are to give Lyn here whatever she desires," she turned back to Lyn**.** "I need to check on your quarters**.** I'll come back for you soon."

Lyn watched as Marlena left the dining hall. _'I never expected this level of help, not from the queen,'_ she thought fighting back her tears.

"So, what will it be?" the chef enquired.

She looked over, "Oh..." she picked up a menu, "...I fancy a cup of honey nectar, some extra creamy mashed potatoes with some lamb and Yorkshire puddings. For desert, some chocolate cake smothered with custard."

The chef acknowledged the order handing her an empty cup. "Nectar is self service, by the cereal counter," he gestured toward the corner.

Lyn thanked him and poured some nectar into the glass, downing it in one go before pouring more and taking a seat in the corner. _'I have been assigned quarters? The queen trusts me. __Am I_****_really that important?_

_'You are Lyn. You are one of the chosen. __You and_****_Teela are the same_**_… _**_you both have the gift.' _A mysterious voice echoed in her mind.

"Here you go," the chef interrupted her thoughts as he placed a dinner plate in front of her.


	15. Chapter 12

**Adora's PoV**

The blonde had finished searching the room for her sword with no success. The realisation it must be still in the Horde's facility caused her to panic slightly. _'How am I supposed to get it back?'_ She started questioning.

She decided not to worry about it at this time as she felt a solution would present itself sooner or later. A check in the cupboard revealed several tops and pairs of trousers for her to choose from.

_'When did Sea Hawk get_ _these?' _she wondered putting on a navy blue top and black trousers, both of which were slightly too large for her. _'I'll have to get __them_****_adjusted,'_ she thought wrapping a belt around her waist in an attempt to hide the fact the clothes did not fit her. She looked at her reflection and remarked how pirate like the outfit made her look. Satisfied she looked presentable, she left the room to explore the ship. Her hunger made the mess hall her first destination.

A little later she found herself in a room with several tables scattered around which she thought initially was the mess hall. However, looking around she remarked how much like a tavern this room was.

In the corner were several barrels with simple taps attached which confirmed this was not the mess hall. She turned to leave but froze. From behind the door she heard laughing and something within her told her to hide. The door slowly opened as she ducked down to hide underneath a table.

Sea Hawk walked in with a beautiful brunette walking beside him, her arm wrapped around his waist.

Adora watched the pair from her hiding place, _'What is_ _going on, who is this woman?'_ she wondered as they separated and Sea Hawk went to pour them both a drink. The brunette took a seat at a table close to where she hid and adjusted her top exposing her shoulder and the top of her ample cleavage.

"I missed you last night. Thought you invited me on this voyage so we could spend time alone as husband and wife?" she asked with a seductive tone to her voice.

The pirate leader placed a tankard down in front of her, "It is, but my old girlfriend Adora needed rescuing. We're taking a detour to Bright Moon. She'll be gone in a couple hours."

The princess watched on angrily as the man she loved flirted with the woman. Her mind was repeating part of what the woman had said, '_As_ _"husband and wife"? He's married to this woman?'_ she questioned fighting back tears, her arms now wrapped around her knees. She felt lost and alone, no longer the confident rebel leader she'd become in recent years.

She sat there sobbing for a few moments before wiping her eyes and resumed listening to their conversation. "Chloe please. It's true Adora will always hold a special place in my heart. But you're my wife..." She felt her heart breaking as he confirmed they were married. "...I couldn't leave her there in that cell."

"I understand, of course you should rescue her. She's a rebel leader, they would have tortured her. It's just..." The woman tugged her top down, "...I had a special treat planned for you last night. I had those edible panties on."

Adora continued sitting there and closed her eyes not wanting to watch anymore. After a while she realised they were no longer talking. So she hesitantly opened her eyes and looked over towards them. The woman was now topless sitting on the table; Sea Hawk was holding her waist and kissing her neck.

Upon seeing this something inside her snapped and she rushed out from under the table and shouted, "Stop this...!"

The pirate captain jumped back in surprise as Adora dove forward toward the woman landing a punch to her face.

**Adam's PoV**

The prince could see the Horde's prison in the distance so he decided to tell Teela who was practicing magic with Glimmer. _'I just can't believe she's got magic now.' h_e thought for the umpteenth time watching as she formed a ball of electricity between her hands.

"We're nearly there Adora, hold on," he spoke approaching them, then watched in horror as the ball of electricity flew out towards the engine.

He called out Teela's name in desperation while watching helplessly as she was thrown overboard moments after the energy blast hit the engine.

He watched on as Glimmer held her hands out to cast a float spell and they both lifted off the deck. Moments later, the airship shuddered violently and disappeared.

While floating down he looked around trying to find Teela when suddenly without warning his slow descent sped up and he fell out of control straight towards a large tree.

**Teela's PoV**

The force of the blast threw Teela overboard and away from the falling ship. She screamed out in pain as she landed harshly on the ground, her shin bone snapping upon impact. She thought she had gone into shock as she felt no pain from her broken leg. Suddenly, an unfamiliar sensation washed over her and her vision turned white, her body feeling warm and tingly.

A couple of moments later, her vision cleared and she could move her legs. Getting up she checked herself over and found no sign of any injury. _'What was that_ _I_ _felt? My leg, it… was broken?_ Did I just imagine it was broken?' she wondered in confusion. Realising she was alone, she decided not to think about it. Her duty as Adam's protector took priority. She had to find him.

She looked around and realised there was no sign of the others or of any wreckage. She wandered around for a while calling Adam's name to no avail.

After a while she grabbed the medical scanner her father designed for use in the field praying it would lead her to Adam and the others. She set it for life detection scan and almost instantly it detected strong life signs to the left.

After a few moments of frantic searching she found Razz and Glimmer. '_Where is the_ _wreckage?'_ she wondered approaching the pair who were just waking up. She reset the scanner and ran it over them both and was relieved to find they had no injuries.

She looked around, _'Where is_ _Adam?' she __wondered __w_hile setting the scanner back to life detection mode to continue the search. Activating the scanner, she detected a strong life sign behind a giant tree in the distance.

She rushed over toward it and found Adam unconscious and laying on his back with a pool of blood pouring out from a nasty looking cut to his side. His right arm had part of the humerus sticking out through the skin.

Fearing the worst, she reset the medical scanner and ran it over Adam's body. The screen showed he was alive, but had some broken ribs, internal bleeding and a broken humerus.

"Teela, you alright?" Glimmer asked gasping as she placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder.

"No, it's Adam. He requires immediate medical attention."

"Oh dearie my, this is not good." Razz commented from beside Glimmer.

"It's my fault...," Teela looked down at Adam, "...I was experimenting with my magic and released the blast that shot the ship when he startled me."

Glimmer sighed, "I'm sure he won't blame you, he's going to be ok."

Teela was about to reply, when she heard a groan from Adam. "Where am I?" the prince weakly asked.

**Lyns PoV**

After her meal, Lyn was sat in the dining hall wondering about her living arrangements when Orko came floating in. The Trollan hesitated at the entrance before slowly approaching her.

"Err, hi Lyn. I was.., err, well… I was asked to escort you to your quarters. Her majesty sends her apologies. Follow me." The magician stammered.

Downing her glass of nectar she thanked the chef, and approached Orko causing him to back off slightly before floating off toward the door.

Sensing he was afraid of her, she decided to make conversation, "Orko, I am not the evil woman you know me as. That was a persona I adopted. I did not like that person I became but was too afraid of Skeletor to disobey or leave."

Orko turned and looked at the witch, scrutinising her. As she wanted to gain everyone's trust to show them she truly had changed, she just stood there and dropped her mental barriers. After a few moments she felt Orko's presence attempting to probe her mind; so she showed him:

\- How Skeletor would punish her and his other minions whenever they made a mistake.  
\- How she often miscast to leave openings for the masters to exploit, which caused Skeletor's plans to fail._  
_\- A brief glimpse of the scared woman whom she kept hidden from view, since that was who she truly was.

Once Orko retreated from her mind he floated forward to hug her, "I am so sorry. You have been through so much."

Shocked at the embrace, she returned it and whispered, "I never should have gone with him. I allowed myself to become corrupted."

"Skeletor is an evil man. He would have probably killed you if you had disobeyed him. He tried to steal my magic that one time; come to think of it I did feel as if someone was helping me."

"That was me, I couldn't do more as Skeletor would have known and punished me."

"I realise this is a few years overdue... but thank you." The Trollan broke the embrace, "We had better get to your quarters. I'm afraid you're not going to be alone. You'll have a roommate."

The witch, smiled at the Trollan, "This is more than I expected. Let's go."


	16. Chapter 13

**Adora's PoV**

"Why have you married my fiancée?" The princess was all but screaming at the woman while fighting Sea Hawk to free herself of his grasp.

The woman who was cowering, and covering herself up, rubbed her jaw.

"Adora calm down. Please, let me explain." The captain commanded struggling to keep Adora restrained and away from the woman.

Adora stopped struggling and faced the man she loved, "It's so obvious now. I am so stupid. I was nothing more than a conquest, a bit on the side!" She slapped him harshly across the face causing him to release her. She glared at the woman, "Tend to your wife, we're over!" she shouted and stormed out of the room.

A few minutes later she found herself back in the bed chambers in which she had awakened an hour prior. She sat on the bed fuming, _'I was a fool to think that pirate loved me! That he would marry me.'_

She looked at the cupboard and thought about the clothing she had found inside and put on. They belonged to the woman; which meant, this was her room! The princess felt the red mist in her head boiling and opened the cupboard breaking the door from its hinges. She stared inside before proceeding to tear at the clothing inside cursing Sea Hawk's name as she did so.

Once the cupboard was empty, her temper started to subside and she stood in the room looking at all the torn up clothing she destroyed in her rage. Once she felt calmer she looked around at what she'd done, _'Why did I do this, I made the situation a lot worse...'_ she realised in horror.

She suddenly felt sleepy, and collapsed on the bed unable to stop her eyes from closing.

**Adam's and Teela's PoV**

The captain of the guard held Adam's hand, "Please try not to move, you have sustained heavy injuries. It's my fault, I destroyed the ship." she informed him, unable to hold back her tears, her hand slipping from his.

Adam struggled against the pain and got up to a seated position wiping her cheeks dry, "You did not do it on purpose, my injuries will heal." he then took Glimmer's offered hand and allowed her to help him to his feet.

"Let me strap your arm in a splint at least." Teela offered picking up a sturdy looking branch.

Adam sighed, and allowed her to lash it to his arm. "Shame we have no bandages to stem the bleeding," he said while she worked.

"After we find Adora I'll find you some medical treatment."

_'Place your hands on his chest and think heal.' An unfamiliar but gentle _voice echoed in her head.

_'Who is this?'_ She projected in response, but got no reply. _'Nothing to lose by trying,'_she thought and did as instructed.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, wincing at her touch.

"Healing you…" she replied, "…I heard a voice, it told me to do this." She added, as her hands started glowing softly.

**Adora's PoV**

Adora heard steel scraping and opened her eyes. She found herself no longer in the bed chambers. Instead she was back in the cell with Catra unlocking the door. "Meow, so you're awake I see."

Adora looked around in confusion, "Wait that was all a dream..? How long was I asleep..?"

"I cannot answer, Hordak demands your presence. Now be a good prisoner. I don't want to have to hurt you now." The feline warrior purred walking into the cell.

Sensing this could be her chance to get away**,** she waited until Catra unshackled her wrists before driving an elbow into the feline's torso and darting for the cell door.

After a couple steps, she felt an immense pain from her ankle and fell down.

_'I forget about my ankle,'_ she thought rubbing her ankle, watching in horror as Catra slowly approached her.

"Looks like you hurt yourself. You OK?" Catra asked before offering her hand to help her up.

Adora stared at her former friend, and hesitantly took her hand.

**Lyn's PoV**

Lyn followed the Trollan up the corridor, "Tell me when you said, 'I won't be alone,' I assume there will be guards on the door at all times?"

"Not that I know of, no guards. However, your roommate is a newly promoted elite member of the royal guard."

_'So I won't have guards on the door?'_The witch thought.

"Well, here we are," the Trollan said approaching Lyn's old room.

Lyn walked inside and found the room was mostly as she remembered.

After looking around the room, she walked into her former bedroom and found a familiar stuffed bear sitting on the bed. "Japers!" She called out grabbing the tatty looking bear, hugging it to her chest, "I missed you so much."

"I hate to do this Lyn, Orko said pulling an ankle brace from up his sleeve. But there are areas you are forbidden from." Lyn nodded and sat on her old bed.

Orko floated over and attached the brace to her ankle. "You can walk around the palace and the city, but you are not to leave the city unescorted." Orko floated back.

"I understand. This is more freedom than I expected to have." Lyn acknowledged, smiling warmly.

"Well, I have to be going. Cassie will be here soon." Orko said waving goodbye to her.

"Goodbye Orko," she replied. Shortly after he had left she lay on the bed and tears started falling from her eyes, _'I'm free to __wander_****_the palace and city?' s_he thought.

After a while the door to the apartment creaked open. "Lyn?" a female voice called from the living area.


	17. Chapter 14

_Hi, everyone, I am really sorry for the wait. I have been kinda lacking inspiration and time over the last couple weeks. I had a Christmas job (just sorting the incoming mail for Royal Mail) and then I had a few too many beverages over Christmas and new years. (I got in at 4:20 am on new years day, and was more than a little drunk lol).  
_

_But, I plan to get back into the swing of writing when I go to an island of the coast of Spain for a week next week. The plan is, to sit by the pool with the beer flowing (from the all-inclusive bar...) with my tablet PC adn churn out a couple chapters for this. _

* * *

**Teela's PoV**

Teela felt a warm sensation wash over her body as she held her hand over Adam's chest. The feeling spread down her arm and flowed out of her hands and into his torso, making it start glowing.

After a few moments the feeling abruptly stopped as someone tackled her, causing her to fall harshly to the ground.

Teela looked up to see who had done it, and saw Glimmer telling her to "Stay down," in a hushed voice.

"Why did you do that?" she asked glaring at the rebel.

"Sorry, but for your safety stay down," Glimmer replied as she turned from the pair while holding her side.

Teela continued looking at her in confusion, her senses now slowly returning. She gasped noticing a red patch had appeared around Glimmer's midsection, and her top was slightly torn.

Teela's senses abruptly sharpened as she heard an unnatural roar, and she realised Glimmer and Razz were in combat. Looking around, she suppressed a scream as a large half man half amphibian looked down at her and Adam.

Her warrior instincts kicked in and she jumped up into a battle stance putting her body between it and the prince, she had her arms up in a defensive pose.

The beast howled in annoyance as a small stone hit it in the head, causing it to turn away from her and face Razz who was busy throwing small rocks at the beast.

While it was distracted Teela ordered Adam to stay behind her as she grabbed her gun from her belt. Checking the settings she took aim at the beast and fired.

The blast hit the beast square in the back causing it to fall face first on the ground. _'That was __easy.' _She thought, turning to check on Glimmer who lowered her arms sighing in relief.

"Let me see that wound." Teela asked, thinking that Glimmer had been scratched or bitten by the beast.

"It's nothing. It just managed to scratch my side when I got too close to it." Glimmer tried to assure her.

Razz rushed over, "Oh dearie my, that was close. I thought we were done for."

"Yes, I feared the worst too." Glimmer replied as Teela pulled her medical scanner out.

Glimmer reluctantly pulled her top up and allowed Teela to run the scanner over her.

After a couple minutes Teela had used her new found healing magic to heal Glimmer's wound, and finish healing Adam. The rejuvenated quartet stood in a circle looking at each other.

"So Teela, looks like you're our field medic now." Adam joked, flexing his arm that only minutes earlier had been broken.

"We need to find our way into that prison," Teela replied ignoring Adam's joke.

**Adora's PoV**

The princess was leaning into her former friend turned enemy, who had helped the princess get up off the ground, and helped her walk out of the cell. _'If I could get my sword I could try to catch Catra off guard then find somewhere to transform and __escape. _She thought looking at the sword, which was still disguised as a walking cane.

"Catra, I'll be able to walk without you supporting me, if you let me have my walking cane." She said as they walked past the table.

"Purr, I guess I can watch you easier if I have both arms free." the feline replied, then added "But Hordak ordered that you are to remain unarmed."

"I can barely walk unaided, so how can I use it as a weapon? Also, what good is a simple cane to me as a weapon, when you and the others all have blasters… and also have your magic," she replied hoping to appeal to her old friend's humanity.

"Meow, ok, I guess you can have it." The feline replied leading her over toward the table.

A while later Adora hobbled into Hordak's office having found no opportunity to get away from Catra. The feline warrior had kept watch on her at all times ensuring she followed her closely.

"Adora, good to see you. You and your resistance friends have each caused me many problems these past few years..."

Adora stood there listening to Hordak's gloating; her hope of escape had all but gone.

Hordak stopped talking as the door opened and his second in command, Shadow Weaver, walked in.

"Sorry I am late, my master." The masked woman spoke taking her place at Hordak's side. "So what do we do with Adora?"

"Take her to the torture room, I want to know everything she knows about the rebellion. I especially want to know how they seem to be able to summon She-Ra at will."

"At once," the red cloaked woman replied, and ordered Catra to take Adora to the torture room.

**Adam's PoV**

The quartet stood hiding at the forest edge staring at the entrance to the prison complex.

"Anyone have any idea how to get inside and find her undetected?" Adam asked.

Razz replied, "I could cast a sleep spell on the guards, then one of us could sneak into that guard post and get some guard uniforms, then we can casually walk in?"

Adam rubbed his chin in thought, then nodded, "Ok, cast the spell, and I'll go get the uniforms. Once we're inside the complex we split into pairs, Teela you're with me."

Razz looked to the guard post, and took a deep breath and wriggled her fingers and started quietly uttering the sleep spell.

Moments later the guards at the gate started stretching their arms and laid down.

Adam ordered them to stay hidden before making way toward the guard post. Inside he found several guards who were all asleep. In the corner he found a cabinet, inside was a selection of uniforms. Smiling at his luck he picked one out and put it on, before choosing three more and left the small building. He made his way back to where the others were and handed them the uniforms.

_He turned away to give them privacy, as he did he heard a voice in his head, 'You must hurry, Adora's will is waning she is being tortured in the room where you were held and had your energy drained.'_

A couple minutes later he was rushing up the corridor to where he was held captive. He stopped at the door and looked at Teela, "She's behind this door, are you ready Teela?" He placed his hand on the handle, as he spoke.

Teela reached for her staff, "Ready,"

Adam smiled, and opened the door.

Inside he heard a woman's scream, and saw Shadow Weaver standing over Adora. The spell caster was shooting bolts of lightning into Adora's torso.


	18. Chapter 15

A huge thank you for Hooked, not only for the beta work here, but for the assistance in the fight scene.

**Adora's PoV**

Adora followed the red cloaked woman, afraid of what form of torture her former mother figure was going to use on her. Realising where she was being taken she attempted to get away from Catra. She remembered this was the room where as force captain she had ordered many slaves be drained of their life force, which ended in their death.

One of the slaves taken was her brother but she recalled coming to his rescue while empowered as She-Ra. She was unwilling to see this room again knowing this was a room of death. However her resistance proved futile since Catra was too strong and forced her into the room after Shadow Weaver opened the door.

"Secure her to the rack," Weaver ordered watching as Adora struggled against Catra's grip.

The princess succeeded in her attempt to free herself and limped toward the exit. Her bid for freedom however was short lived as Catra stunned her.

When she awoke, she was unable to move finding her wrists and ankles shackled. Shadow Weaver was standing over her and Catra was nowhere in sight, "Ah you've finally awakened, now let us begin." The witch cupped Adora's cheek, "You will tell me everything I wish to know. If you do, you shall be accepted back into the horde family. If not, Hordak's nephew is looking for a new 'concubine' to join his harem."

"I'll never tell you anything!" Adora replied defiantly before suppressing a scream as Weaver shot a blast of electricity at her.

After a while Adora was exhausted, her torso was scorched and she wanted to just pass out. She resisted the urge to pass out as she knew Weaver was capable of placing her in a dream world; a world where she would be subjected to mental torture so she forced her eyes to remain open.

"How do you get into the whisperings woods?" Weaver was asking once again.

"I...I'll never tell you... witch..." the princess replied weakly before receiving another shock from Weavers's blast.

After a couple more minutes**,** Adora heard a door opening**.** Weaver's head snapped round to look toward the door. "I asked not to be disturbed!" she shouted angrily to the troopers who were entering the room.

"Adora, hold on we'll get you out of here," one of them said. In response Weaver shot another stronger blast at her causing her to finally pass out.

**Adam's &amp; Teela's PoV**

Adam entered the room ignoring Weaver's outburst. Removing his helmet he shouted, "Adora hold on! We'll get you out of there!"

He gasped in horror as he watched a vicious energy blast penetrate Adora's chest. His twin sister screamed in agony and promptly passed out.

Weaver turned to him, an evil grin claiming her lips. "Prince Zed likes his concubines bloody," the mage stated laughingly.

At the word 'concubine', Adam snapped. He rushed toward Weaver and threw a powerful punch to the side of her torso causing the mage to cry out in pain. Teleporting a safe distance away, she quickly sent a bolt at him with Adam dodging the deadly blast.

He turned to rush at her when a fireball hit Weaver on her other side singeing her robe. Narrowly avoiding Adam's blow, the mage swung round to discover Teela standing there releasing another fireball from her hand.

Seeing an incensed Adam, Teela provided distraction by shouting, "Let Adora go!" allowing the Prince to lunge and land a number of heavy punches to Weaver's mid-section.

"You heard her! Let Adora go!" he all but screamed at the woman, raising his fist to punch her again.

Using magic, the mage managed to manoeuvre away from an angry Adam and cowered in fear. Although shaken, she refused. Her voice slightly weakened by the blows, she taunted, "Adora and Teela will both make excellent concubines!"

With that, she raised her hands and projected powerful energy blasts at Adam and Teela.

The blast grazed Teela's leg as she dove for cover. Adam however, despite getting hit, roared and charged the woman; his body resisting the energy blast that now engulfed him. He kicked the woman in the leg earning a nasty crunch as the blow landed on her knee.

The woman howled in pain and grabbed her leg as Adam stood over her, his fists raised threateningly. "Let my sister go. _NOW!_"

Fearing he might seriously injure or kill the woman, Teela pulled him away and directed an intimidating gaze at the mage. "Let Adora go and we will leave."

Hesitant, Weaver finally slid a key toward them and suddenly disappeared.

Adam stared at Teela for a few moments then fell to his knees, his body trembling with pent up anger, his eyes heavy with regret. "I lost control Tee," he confessed. "I wanted to punish her for hurting Adora…for suggesting you two would make...,"he stopped, unwilling to say 'concubine'.

He paused for a moment then gasped a sob. "If you weren't here, I don't think I could have restrained myself."

Teela dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Adam, I feared you were going to kill her. I haven't seen you this angry since that incident with Trap-Jaw," she replied.

After a few moments, each recovering slightly from the adrenaline rush, Teela released him and, taking the key, limped over to free Adora.

Adam joined her moments later, "Thank you, Tee." He looked at his unconscious sister. "Adora? Wake up," he pleaded as Teela used the key to unshackle her.

Getting no response, he feared the worst. He felt for a pulse and after a few breathless moments, eventually found one.

"Let me examine her, Adam," Teela said holding the medical scanner up.

After examining the princess, Teela placed a hand over her ankle and muttered, "Heal."

After healing their wounds, Teela ran the scanner over each of them once again.

"Ok, we're done but she should be awake. There is no apparent medical reason for her not to awaken."

Adam walked over to his twin and stroked her hair. "Adora, can you hear me? It's Adam. Please wake up."

Just then, the door swung open and two guards entered. Teela took a defensive stance just as the guards removed their helmets to reveal Razz and Glimmer.

Relieved, Teela smiled at the women and explained the situation.

"Oh dearie my! It sounds like Weaver's shadow magic," Razz speculated.

"Let's take her to Bright Moon. Maybe mother can wake her," Glimmer interjected handing Adam his discarded helmet. "We saw a vehicle bay with a glider big enough for all of us not too far from here."

Adam nodded, "Let's go." He put his helmet in place before carefully lifting Adora into his arms. He followed the three women to the bay.

As they entered the bay, they discovered several troopers blocking their path.

**Tri-klop's PoV**

The tinkerer was in the throne room waiting for their mysterious new commander who had appeared almost at the same time Skeletor had disappeared. He looked around and saw Beastman scratching at something in his fur. "Fleas irritating you again?"

"Yeah, **Tri-Klops**. With Lyn gone no one can cast the spell to get rid of them," the beast snarled in response.

Just then a flash caught their attention and a purple hooded figure appeared. He was sitting on Skeletor's throne wearing Skeletor's cloak and holding the ram's head staff. His hood cast the man's face in darkness so Tri-Klops couldn't tell if this was the return of Skeletor, or their new commander Keldor.

His thoughts were cut short as the man started speaking.

"My warriors, our plans to take control of Eternia have taken a major blow recently with Lyn's going AWOL on us. We have each spent enough time, two days, scouring the planet looking for her with no success. It's time to resume our conquest plans." He looked over at each of the warriors. "Each of you have lost just about every battle with the masters so we will be getting reinforcements. Also, a horde trainer will be giving each of you combat training. To make this happen I have renewed my ties with the horde."

The hooded warrior stopped talking and pulled the hood down revealing his handsome face, then raised the ram-staff. The blue skin faded from his face transforming it to the familiar skeletal face of Skeletor.

He pointed the staff at each of them finally stopping at Beastman making the beast cringe in fear**.** "Yes, I am Skeletor**.** Horde Prime unsealed my ability to transform my features." He raised his staff and restored his blue skin, slicked black hair and pointed goatee.

"The Horde reinforcements will be with us in the next couple weeks but the trainer will be here tomorrow. I expect to see significant improvements in your hand-to-hand as well as armed- combat."


	19. Chapter 16

_Hi guys, I apologise for the long delay between updates, it is due to my motivation for writing has vanished due to no job and spending loads of time looking for and applying for new jobs. Future updates should be more regular sine I have a new netbook to use. (my tablet wasn't the best...)_

* * *

**_Adam's PoV_**

The prince stared at the troopers while holding Adora tight. "I said, where are you taking this prisoner**?**" one of the troopers asked him.

He swallowed and finally replied, "To the Fright Zone, Hordak ordered she was to be moved there." He lied.

The troopers parted and let them pass, but as the quartet approached a flier, Hordak stepped out from behind it. "I gave no such order." Hordak spoke approaching them, "Your names troopers, what are they?"

Adam nervously swallowed again as the troopers circled around them. Just then Teela raised her arms with energy forming between her hands.

"Stay close to me," Teela said as the energy formed into a ball and grew bigger and bigger, engulfing them.

Adam looked around as the circle of troopers backed away seemingly unsure what to doas the energy ball continued to grow, even Hordak looked unsure of what to do. Suddenly the ball flashed and sent arcs of energy out in all directions towards each of the troopers and Hordak, sending them all flying towards the walls.

After the Energy had dispersed Teela collapsed unconscious.

Adam handed Adora to Glimmer and leaned down to check on Teela. Removing her helmet he found her breathing to be shallow. He tried to wake her but was unable to do so.

After a couple moments he stood and found Glimmer following Razz toward towards a flier. He gingerly picked Teela up and followed her.

* * *

The next day, he was walking into the infirmary in the rebel's base in Whispering Woods, where Angella was talking to her daughter Glimmer.

Sensing his approach the women went silent and turned to face him, "Adora will be just fine I was able to disperse Weaver's spell, so she should wake soon**,**" Angella informed him. He nodded then looked down at Teela**.** "Teela on the other hand, I cannot help her since she is not under any magical influences**. **Sheappears to just be in a coma."

He thanked her, and sat on a chair between both their beds. He took Teela's hand in his. "I am sorry Tee, we came here to rescue Adora. I never should have agreed to let you come with us."

He released her hand as he felt a familiar presence enter his mind _"Adam, I shall open a portal when you are ready, I want you to bring Teela home to the palace. Lyn has the ability to wake her, but she will need to build a rapport with her first."_

He was about to stand but was interrupted with Adora groaning. He turned to her "Adora?"

"Adam thank you for saving me. How did you know where I was?"

He explained about Zodac and their adventure on Etheria, he told her about Teela's abilities and how the sorceress asked he return her to the palace.

When he finished the explanation, Adora sat up, "Take me with you. It's our birthday soon so let's celebrate it together with our parents."

Adam nodded. After a couple minutes Adora was dressed in a new outfit and Adam was carrying Teela in his arms. He projected to the sorceress, _"We're ready."_ As he did the portal opened and the siblings stepped through.

**_Lyn's PoV_**

The witch sat up on her bed having just woken from a relaxing peaceful sleep. Her stomach was rumbling but she did not want to leave the room that had become her sanctuary despite her only being back in her old room for a single day.

_'Lyn, you must eat, it will not be healthy for you or your unborn __children.' _She mentally scolded herself.

After a couple moments having finally given up and decided to go and eat, she stood and placed Jaspers on the bed.

Minutes later she was dressed in a simple courtier's tunic and trousers which she found in the cupboard. She stood at the door about to open it when a siren sounded. She raised her eyebrows in shock and opened the door finding Man-at-Arms running down the corridor toward her room.

He noticed her and stopped at her door, "Stay in your room, your former 'friends' are attacking," he informed her, before running off without waiting for a reply.

_'I should help,'_she decided walking quickly down the corridor to follow Duncan.

A couple minutes later she saw Beastman on the floor frantically scratching at his torso.

_'His fleas must be back,'_ she realised and uttered the spell to get rid of them.

Once they were gone, he stood and faced her. "Lyn…?" he growled.

"I am not going back Beastman." She replied casting a spell to teleport him out of the palace and back to his home forest. _'One down…'_ she thought and continued searching for the rest of the evil minions.

She rounded the corner and saw Trap Jaw and Clawful battling Mekaneck in a 2v1 battle. She watched their battle for a couple moments while waiting for opportunity to join in and help the Master. While watching she realised they were watching out for each other, and started to wondering when they had started fighting as a team instead of as individuals.

She saw her chance to join in when Trap Jaw was about to blast Mekaneck with his laser arm. She raised her arms and shot a wave of electricity at the pair causing them to howl in pain. She looked to Mekaneck, "I'm here to help, you ok?"

The Master stared at Lyn in disbelief as she stopped the electricity wave and teleported them to the palace dungeons. _'That's three.'_

"Evil-Lyn… you're... are you helping me?" Mekaneck finally managed to speak after Lyn sent a healing pulse through his body.

Lyn nodded, "No time to chat. Where are the other minions? Is Skeletor here too?"

"No Skeletor, but they had another mage who seemed to be giving the orders. He led a small group toward the throne room. Man-At-Arms, Ram Man, and Stratos, were pursuing them."

Lyn grabbed his arm, "We should go help. Ifall the minions are working as well as a team as those two were, they may need all the help they can get," she said, dragging him toward the throne room.

After a few minutes Lyn and Mekaneck looked into the throne room. They both gasped in horror discovering the three Masters were trapped in energy cages and Randor and Marlena were being held by Tri-Klops and Two Bad respectively. Near the cages were Spikor and Mer-Man.

The man she recognised as Keldor sat on Randor's throne gloating, "…I have defeated your Masters. Now brother, I want you and your queen to bow to me. If you do I shall let you live in exile and make her my personal maid."

"Keldor, I do not know how you managed to return here or how you got Skeletor's minions to follow you, but I shall never bow to you," Randor replied.

"Fool!" Keldor stood and raised the havoc staff, and transformed his features. "I AM Skeletor." He pointed the staff at Marlena. "Bow to me Randor or watch as the queen feel the full force of my wrath."

"Never…!" Randor replied.

Lyn upon deciding she had seen enough muttered a spell and teleported the minions away. It however hadn't worked on Skeletor. She glared at him and snuck into the room as he was looking around in confusion.

"Who dares to defy me!" he shrieked shooting a blast of power at Marlena which grazed her arm.

Lyn, rushed forward to face Skeletor putting herself between him and the royal couple. "I do."

The Evil Mage's eyes brightened**.** "So Lyn, you decided to betray me," he sneered at her.

She squared up to him**.** "I plan to defeat you." She shot a fireball at Skeletor which he easily dodged and countered with an energy blast.

"Get the queen to safety your majesty**.** I'll deal with him," she commanded diving to avoid another blast as Mekaneck joined her in the battle against Skeletor.

After battling the overlord to a stalemate, the throne room door opened and He-Man rushed inside.

Seeing the Hero's appearance Lyn realised this was now in a 3on1 battle, they could now finally defeat him. However, he just raised his staff and looked directly at her**.** "I will make you pay for this betrayal the next time we meet in battle**,**" he mocked, before teleporting away.


End file.
